Worlds Collide
by Kirbysage18
Summary: When an amnesiac pony is found near Ponyville, the world of Equestria is threathened. It is up to the heroes of Mobius along with the Mane 6 and the mysterious pony to save it. But who is he? Bad Summary. Rated T because I don't trust myself.
1. Prologue

**Why hello! Welcome to the prologue of my new story: Worlds Collide!**

**Ace: Sooooo original…**

**Shut up! Anyways, keep in mind that I am still a n00b when it comes to fanfiction so don't expect too much right now. I will need help so if anyone can help me… Please? Also the update time will vary because of personal reasons. So with that out of the way. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>It was a regular day in Mobius. Wind is blowing, birds are singing, two hedgehogs and a kitsune are invading an evil mastermind's robot fleet… wait, what?<p>

"Hey Egghead! Is your fleet getting worse, or is it just me?"

Meet Sonic, the fastest thing alive and the hero of Mobius! He is a blue hedgehog with peach arms, belly and muzzle (Is that what you call it?) He also wears white gloves and red, white and gold shoes.

Sonic uses his signature move, the Spin Dash, to tear through the horde of robots.

"Shadow, keep up, will ya!" Sonic says to the aforementioned hedgehog.

"Shut it, faker."

Shadow is a black and red hedgehog. He has air shoes along with 4 Inhibitor Rings.

"Chaos… SPEAR!" Shadow shouts.

Shadow then proceeds to shoot out, well, chaos spears to many of the robots and destroys them.

"You know what? This is getting boring. Shadow, you ready?" Sonic asks.

Shadow smirks "Yeah, I'm ready."

They both curl up in a ball. As they do, light begins to surround them. After a while, they stop and get in a running stance.

"Ready? GO!" Sonic shouts.

They both blast out at incredible speeds and absolutely destroy every single robot in the area.

"Wow, guys. That was amazing!"

"Nothing we are not used to, Tails!" Sonic says.

Miles Prower, or how he likes to be called, Tails, is a yellow fox with two tails. He has red and white shoes and white gloves.

"Well, we won't have a problem stoping Eggman with his robot army destroyed" Tails states the obvious.

"Let's get going then!" Sonic tells them.

They make it into a room. They can see Eggman entering a portal. Sonic runs to stop him. Eggman notices him.

"Quick! Cubot! Orbot! Activate the shield!" Eggman commands.

They quickly do that.

Sonic runs into the transparent shield. Eggman laughs evilly and enters the portal.

"Dang it!" Sonic curses and proceeds to punch to shield.

"Don't bother. It won't brake." Orbot states.

"Yes, and with this portal doo-hickey button, I can control the world!" Cubot cackles. Oh boy…

Just then, Tails gets an idea.

"Cubot, press the button as much as you want!" Tails tells him. Cubot thinks about it.

"You know what? Your right Ylvis!" He says after a while "I will!"

"No don't! It will interfere with the plan!" Orbot panics "I will do whatever you want if you don't press that button!"

"Anything…?" Cubot asks.

"Yes, anything." Orbot says, happy the everything was gonna go according to pla-

"I WANNA PRESS THE BUTTON!" Cubot exclaims and presses the button. Repeatedly. A lot. As a result, portals appears everywhere. Probably all over Mobuis. One appears near Sonic, Shadow and Tails.

"You really need to change his programming" Sonic says while jumping into the portal along with Shadow and Tails. Orbot facepalms.

"We really do." Orbot admits.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Completed! Man, that was pretty hard. But I pulled through!<strong>

**Special thanks to my family who sorta helped me and a super special thanks to my friend Dylan The Hedgeus!**

**Ace: Not much to say here so bye!**


	2. Forests, Emeralds and Ponies

**Hey guys, it's Kirbysage18! But you can call me Kirby. Time to get to the real first chapter. First, thanks for the 86 views, 2 follows and 1 fave guys. Secondly-**

**Ace: REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**I was gonna say that. :(**

**Captaindrake123: Thanks bro!**

**Lovefanfiction: Two thumbs up are better than 1! And thanks for helping me!**

**Now, let's go!**

**Pinkie: YAYYY!**

**Pinkie!? You're not even in the story y- Oh never mind. Start it up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline and the beat-up pony. (Sounds so wrong)**

* * *

><p>It is a regular day in Equestr-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Ace: No! You already did that joke last chapter!**

**Kirby: Fine…**

* * *

><p>After jumping into the portal, all Sonic, Tails and Shadow could see is a rainbow void.<p>

"Oh god… Someone take off the nyan cat…" Sonic utters.

"Close your eyes and it will be gone. Close your eyes and it will be gone." Shadow repeats.

5 minutes of rainbow hell later, Sonic is well… You know by now. You don't? Well here's a hint.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Still don't know? Well too bad!

Sonic after about 30 seconds of screaming, faceplants into the ground. How he is still alive, I don't know. The blue hero then pulls out his head out of the ground in time to see Shadow holding Tails by the foot while the fox is landing gently thanks to his 2 tails.

"What the heck Tails!" Sonic shouts to his two tailed best friend after his and the black hedgehog's landing. "Why didn't you catch me!?"

"I wanted to keep the joke running." Tails answers simply.

"What joke? Never mind, where are we?" Sonic asks.

They were in an area with trees, a chaos emerald stuck in one of those trees and plenty of rivers. The most interesting detail is that stone pillars are buried in some of the dirt, it was pretty hard to see, however. Shadow had noticed that this place seemed pretty far from civilisation. Looks like they're gonna have to ca- Wait a second, rewind to the 8th, 9th and 10th word of this paragraph.

.

.

.

A chaos emerald!

Sonic spots it and immediately runs up the tree, picks it up and runs back down.

"A chaos emerald! How did this get here!?" Sonic exclaims.

"I don't know, but remember even if we went into a portal, it could of just teleported us somewhere else in Mobius. We have no proof if we're in another world. If we are however in another world and with Eggman and the chaos emeralds here, there's gonna be trouble." Tails explains.

"I hope we are in another world! I've been hoping for a new adventure!" Sonic hopes.

"Be careful what you wish for, faker." Shadow warns. "This may be the end of your adventuring days as you know it."

"Yea, yea." Sonic ignores. "What are we waiting for, lets it move out!" And with that, they begin walking out of the area.

* * *

><p>It's been 15 minutes since they began walking. Nothing has happen.<p>

"When will it end?" Asks Sonic to no one in particular.

"It'll end soon enough." Tails assures.

It is then where they see a…horse? The horse's coat is red-orange. It's mane and tail are a yellow-orange color and are spiky and in the mane's case, spiking forward. It seems to have a horn protruding from the equine's head. On the pony's flank, they were many horrible scars. In fact, every part of his body was beat up! Sonic and co. simply stare in silence.

"So…" Sonic says, finally deciding to brake the silence. "Should we take a closer peek?" Sonic asks, already walking to the body. Tails quickly follows, while Shadow stands there.

"It seems to be a horse." Tails says after a closer observation.

"Well, getting the elephant out of the room, that's not how a horse looks like. Tails, have any ideas?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, actually. I have three theories. One, we are in a new world where the inhabitants are horses. Two, we are in a world where horses look like this one. Or three, we are on Mobius hallucinating like crazy." Tails explains.

"Well even if we are hallucinating, the horse is obviously horribly beat up." Sonic says pointing to the equine. "We need to find a hospital."

"You're right." Tails agrees.

"Hey! Tails and faker! I found a way out of this god damn forest!" Shadow shouts to the duo, pointing his finger towards the exit.

"Alright Shadow!" Sonic cheers. "We can finally leave! But first…" Sonic trails off, picking the horse up.

"You're bringing him along?" Shadow asks.

"Yep!" Sonic answers.

"Okay!" Tails says cheerfully. "Let's leave!" They then commence walking towards the exit of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirby: Took me 2 hours, but I am done! Now Pinkie, give me cookies!<strong>

**Pinkie: OKKK!**

**Ace: While he goes sugar rush, I will end the chapter. **

**Kirby and Pinkie: BYEEE!**

**Ace: I was gonna say that :(**

**Kirby: Now you know how it feels! HA HA HA!**


	3. The Misunderstanding Sonic POV

**Hello everyone, thing and pony! Time for a new chapter! But first, THIRD CHAPTER IN AND 200+ VIEWS! OH MY GERRD! Seriously I couldn't be happier right now. But now, reviews!**

**Greninja32: Thanks for that! That's a lot of thumbs up!**

**Skyler Hope Universe: I do my best!**

**Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog: Yes he did. TROLOLOL! Thanks!**

**Xtx rainbow blit: I don't play Terraria. Thanks! And BTW, is your name Phoenix Wright? If it is, GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!**

**Werewolf99: Thanks bro! I'm gonna ignore the first part though…**

**Let's get to the story at last. Hey, no comments from Ace and Pinkie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline and the beat-up pony. (Still sounds wrong.)**

* * *

><p>Sonic, Shadow and Tails had just made it out of the forest. Sonic was still holding the horse.<p>

"We finally made it out!" Tails cheers.

"Yes and it only took us 2 hours of our time. I still don't understand why Shadow didn't use chaos control to get us out of there." Sonic questioned.

"It's because I'm not familiar with the area." Shadow answered. "I need to have a grasp of where we are."

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Sonic said. "Hey Shadow, think you can hold the horse for me. I've been holding him for a while now." Sonic requested, setting the horse down.

"Whatever." Shadow responded, picking the equine.

"Hey guys, I see a sign over there. I think it will show where we are." Tails calls to the two hedgehogs who goes over to the said sign along with Tails.

It reads:

**Welcome to Ponyville**

**Population: 667**

**Mayor: Mayor Mare**

**Town of the Elements of Harmony**

After reading this, they all had different reactions; Shadow's right eye was twitching, Tails was chuckling and Sonic stood there with a confused expression.

"Hey Tails?" Sonic said wanting to get Tails' attention.

"Yeah?" Asked Tails still chuckling a bit.

"I think it's the first theory…" Sonic guessed…

* * *

><p>After getting over the fact that this is a pony infested world (which took a long time on Shadow's part), Sonic came up with a plan.<p>

"Hey guys." Sonic said, getting their attention. "I'm gonna see what's in the town and come back. If I'm not here in the next 2 and a half hours, go to the town yourself." They think about for a bit. After thinking long enough, they come up with an answer.

"It's a good idea, Sonic." Tails responded finally.

"I agree, but do it quick, faker." Shadow responds. "Take these as well." Shadow said, handing him the pony and the chaos emerald.

"Thanks." Sonic thanks Shadow, putting the green chaos emerald in his 'take out something when it's important' pocket and holds the pony. "Now, gotta juice!" Sonic yelled, running to the town. Shadow and Tails looks in silence and says simultaneously:

"That is a horrible catch phrase."

* * *

><p>Sonic had made it to the town and 2 seconds later everyPONY was gawking at him. Sonic noticed that they didn't seemed surprised, they seemed… scared.<p>

'_Maybe me_ _holding a possible_ _and injured inhabitant of their town and with me being an alien to them wasn't a good idea after all.'_ Sonic thought.

He was then tackled to the ground and pinned by a rainbow blur. '_Well, that escalated quickly_' Sonic thought.

"Let go of the pony, you freak!" The rainbow pony screamed.

Sonic uses his feet to push the pony up. He stands up. He could then see the pony coming at him… flying? '_So pegasuses exist here too.'_ Sonic thought before rolling to dodge the incoming attack. He gently sets down the red pony. He then makes the motion 'come at me, bro.' motion, or in this case, 'come at me, pony'. The rainbow Pegasus snarled and flew to him, hoof forward, at some amazing speeds. _'That's amazing_! _Never seen a pony that fast! Then again, she is the only one I've seen talk as of now.'_ Thought Sonic. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he allowed the rainbow pony to hit him in the stomach. Hard. He flew back from the knockback and fell on his back. The rainbow pony was about to cheer, but to her disappointment, Sonic had recovered.

"Hey, you're pretty good Skittles." Sonic said smugly.

The blue hedgehog had gotten a good look at the pony. The pony had a cyan coat, magenta eyes and wings. The two most interesting part about her was one: her mane and tail were colored like the rainbow. And two: her flank had a mark of a cloud shooting out rainbow lightning.

"What's your name, you freak." Skittles (TROLOLOLO) said angrily.

"Who are you to ask for my name when I don't know yours?" Sonic answers in the same smug attitude.

Skittles snarled again, but obliged. "I'm Rainbow Dash! The Element of Loyalty, the next Wonderbolt and the fastest flier in Equestria!" She boasted while flashing a grin.

'_Equestria is the name of this place, ehh? Wait, did she just call herself the fastest?' _Sonic suddenly thought.

"Well, I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog! I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic boasted, though not as bad as RD.

This for some reason got her really angry. She got ready to charge.

'_I could probably end this easily with the chaos emerald, but I want to have fun with this.' _Sonic thought.

Sonic had got in to a running stance. The two blues speedsters stared each other down. A leaf fell from a tree. As it landed on the ground, Sonic charged and kicked Rainbow Dash in the face. She cried out in pain and flew back. Sonic was about to follow up his attack but he got hit by an… apple?

"You stay away from our friend, you creature!"

Sonic turned his head to see 5 other ponies. One had an orange coat, was wearing a cowboy hat, had her blonde mane and tail tied up in a ponytail _'Ha ha ha'_ Sonic thought sarcastically. Her flank had a mark of 3 apples. Another had a white coat, a purple mane and tail, had a horn sticking up from her head _'I think those ponies are called unicorns' _Sonic thought. Her flank had a mark of 3 diamonds. The third was a pink pony, her mane and tail were a very slight darker shade of pink. And she was bouncing for some reason. '_Is she on drugs or something?'_ Sonic thought questioningly. Her flank had a mark of 3 balloons. The forth pony was a butter yellow Pegasus with a light pink mane. Much to his surprise, she was treating the same pony he had brought from the forest. He glanced over the spot where he dropped the body and sure enough, it wasn't there. The blue hero turned his head over to the yellow Pegasus who ran off with the body. He had time to see her flank that had a mark of three butterflies. _'What's with the rule of 3?' _Sonic thought. The last one was a lavender unicorn with wings. Or a pegasus with a horn? _'Pega-corn? Uni-sus?' _Sonic thought. She had an indigo mane and tail with a pink streak running through them. Her flank had a mark of a pink star surrounded by smaller white stars.

The orange pony, the white pony and the lavender pony were fuming while the pink one was strangely happy. Rainbow Dash had decided to make a reappearance and was standing opposite to the 4 ponies.

"Don't you dare hurt our friend!" The lavender pony yelled, shooting a laser out of her horn. _'So magic is legit.' _Sonic thought.

Rainbow had also charged at Sonic.

But to Sonic's fortune and to the ponies' dismay, the laser was deflected with another ball of energy and Rainbow Dash has been punched on her sides, stopping her charge.

A second later, Tails, with his arm canon equipped and Shadow appear.

"Guys! Even though I'm happy you're here, you weren't supposed to be here for a while now, how did you know to come?" Sonic asked.

"Well…" Tails began.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Tails were simply walking around, doing nothing, when suddenly they hear a cry of pain.<p>

"Should we go?" Shadow asked.

"Yep." Tails answers and they run to the town.

* * *

><p>"Oh." Sonic said, understanding.<p>

"Well, now's not the time for story time." Shadow tells them. "Sonic, hand me the chaos emerald."

"CHAOS!" The 5 ponies screamed.

"See, I knew they were trouble, Twilight." Rainbow told the lavender pony.

"You're right, and we are sorry for not trusting you. But we must stop them!" Twilight declares. The ponies nod in agreement.

"Okay." He hands Shadow the emerald. "Now, let's do this!"

As they all get in a battle stance, we can all agree that a fight is gonna break out, and it's not going to be pretty…

* * *

><p><strong>Kirby: Wow, this chapter is bigger than the two previous chapter combined. Pinkie, Ace. Would you like to do the announcement?<strong>

**Pinkie and Ace: Okay!**

**Pinkie: We are proud to announce that we will be accepting OCs in this story. **

**Ace: All you have to do is tell us the general description of the guy/gal and you stating that you will allow your OC in this story.**

**Kirby: It's 2 in the morning and tomorrow, well today is my cousins' birthday so…**

**Kirby, Ace and Pinkie: See ya!**


	4. The Misunderstanding Rainbow Dash POV

**It's a new chapter. Yay!**

**Pinkie: Yay!**

**By the way, I am introducing a new character to the A/N, Whitey, my cat!**

**Whitey: Meow.**

**Aww, aren't you adorable. Ahem! Review time!**

**Greninja32: It's hard to do long chapters, bro.**

**Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog: Trolling is a regular here!**

**Skylar Hope Universe: Sonic doesn't know the plural of Pegasus, Yes it is classic and as I much as want to, I don't accept OCs who's owner aren't making or didn't already make a story. Sorry, but that's just how I roll.**

**Gold the Fox: Thanks! And same with Skyler Hope Universe, Sonic doesn't know the plural of pegasus. **

**Werewolf99 (Chapter 2): Gracias!**

**Werewolf99 (Chapter 3): Thanks for the first part but I am not accepting your OC for the same reason as Skyler Hope Universe.**

**Zacharythehedgehog: Now that I read it again… Your right. But I'm too lazy to update it. XD Thanks!**

**Quintushedgehog: 'Quintus gets attacked by 5 ponies' Not that bad... 'Quintus gets politely told to leave' Dang! Quintus, just leave, you got pwned! To answer your OC, Yes! Next time, go on your real account. I was questioning if you were the real Quin. You might have to wait for a while for his appearance however.**

**As I said above, if you didn't make a story about your OC, you won't have it in this. Also, we have our first OC, Quintus the Divine Being! Won't be introduced right now though.**

**Ace: Hurry up and get to the story!**

**Okay, warning, this chapter takes place around the same time as the last chapter, but at the ponies POV.**

**Whitey: Meow!**

**I couldn't of said it any better myself!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and the beat-up pony (you know what I think of this). Everything else belongs to their respectful owner.**

* * *

><p>Ponyville is a small town located in Equestria. Despite the small population, it is well known for 3 things; One, it is where the 6 bearers of the Elements of Harmony lives. Two, it is where the princess of friendship lives. And three, for some reason, chaos ensues in the town every other week. This afternoon, Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter, Rarity, the Element of Generosity, Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty, Applejack, the Element of Honesty and Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness, were heading over to the local library; also the home of Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic and the Princess of Friendship, for a get-together.<p>

"OhmyCelestiait'sbeensolongsincewehadapartyjustthe6ofus!" Pinkie said quickly without taking any breaths.

"Darling, we aren't going to party. We are just going to spend time together as friends, have a civilised conversation." Rarity reminded Pinkie.

"With Pinkie there, ah don't think it will civilised." Applejack whispered to Rarity. Rarity couldn't help but agree.

"Umm… I don't to bother you girls… but we're here." Fluttershy quietly told them.

She was right, they had arrived.

"Alright, let's go in." Rainbow said. They do just that.

As they enter, they are immediately welcomed by a certain purple pony.

"Hello girls, how's it going?" Twilight asked.

"We're doing fine, darling." Rarity told her.

"Well, all of you go up to the living room, I have some leftover apple cider from the last cider season." Twilight tells them. Rainbow Dash was already upstairs, followed by the rest. Twilight went to the kitchen, poured 6 six cups of cider levitated them and brought them upstairs. As she hoofed (?) them their cup, they had begun a conversation.

"So, how is everypony doing?" Rainbow asked, taking tiny sips of the apple cider, wanting to savor it.

"I'm going great, I'm still bummed out that Arcane had visited Canterlot. He's the only one that could access Starswirl's library." Twilight tells them.

"It's okay Twilight, he'll be back soon." Applejack comforted.

***PSSSSSSSSSTTT!***

Pinkie had done a spit take.

"Pinkie, what happened?" Applejack asked. The pink pony simply pointed to the window. All of the ponies looked out the window and went slack-jawed.

The ponies saw a blue… creature. It was bipedal, had a peach muzzle, arms and belly. The creature was also wearing shoes and gloves. The most surprising part was that he is carrying an unconscious red unicorn with a yellow mane and tail. The thing is that the unicorn had many scars all over his body. The worst ones were on his flank, you couldn't even see his cutie mark! To put it simply, he looked **broken.**

Rainbow Dash was growling in anger. That… thing had injured a pony!

"That jerk! How dare it hurt him like that! Time to teach him a lesson!" Rainbow Dash shouted and flies to the door.

"Rainbow, wait!" Twilight yelled after her.

"Yeah Twilight?" Rainbow Dash responded at the door, impatiently, wanting to teach that thing a lesson.

"We don't know what it did, it could be innocent!" Twilight tries to reason with her friend.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances!" RD answered and flew out the door.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash tackles the thing to the ground and pins it.<p>

"Let go of the pony, you freak." Rainbow Dash screamed.

The blue creature uses his feet to send RD into the air. Rainbow recovers and flies directly at him. At the last moment, he rolls to dodge the attack. _'He's pretty agile.' _Rainbow Dash thought. The creature set the red pony down and made a motion for her to attack him. RD snarled in anger and flew, hoof forward right at him. It seems that the blue creature had zoned out and gave her the opportunity to hit him in the stomach. _'Aw yeah! Guess you can say I hit him in sto-MACH 1_! _Where's my rimshot?' _Rainbow thought. She was about to cheer, but the creature had gotten up. RD thought that she could question him now that she showed it what she can do.

"Hey, you're pretty good Skittles." The creature asked before she could start talking.

"What's your name, you freak." RD asked angrily.

"Who are you to ask for my name when I don't know yours?" The creature asked smugly.

Rainbow snarled once again and would of retorted furiously, but her ego got the best of her.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, The Element of Loyalty, the next Wonderbolt and the fastest flyer in Equestria!" RD boasts.

"Well, I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog! The fastest thing alive!" Sonic boasts as well.

This got her furious. _'First he beats up that pony, now he calls me slow! That's it!' _Rainbow Dash thought furiously. She gets ready to charge. Sonic does as well. A few seconds later, Sonic had run up to Rainbow Dash and kicked her. She cried out in pain. Before Sonic can do something, he gets hit by an apple.

"You stay away from our friend, you creature!"

Rainbow Dash turns her head to see her 5 friends.

"Don't you dare hurt our friend!" Twilight yelled, shooting a laser from her horn. _'I should attack too.' _Rainbow thought.

Rainbow had charged Sonic.

But, Twilight's laser was blocked by another ball of energy, and Rainbow Dash was punched on her sides, stopping her charge.

The ponies see that a red and black hedgehog and a yellow fox with two tails had appeared. They both talk to Sonic while RD flew to them.

"Girls, you came! But how did you know to come?" Rainbow asked. (Familiar, eh?)

"Well…" Twilight began. (Familiar again)

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes earlier.<strong>

The ponies saw the creature dodge RD's attack.

"Wow that thing's agile." Twilight said.

"You know, we should be outside with Rainbow Dash. She's there with that critter." Applejack gives her opinion. The rest agree as well.

"I know, but still." Twilight said.

They looked out the window and see their best friend punch the creature in the stomach hard and he falls to the ground. A few seconds later, he gets up almost like he wasn't hit at all.

"Oh my Celestia! It is dangerous! A regular pony would barely be conscious after a hit like that!" Twilight panicked.

"Spike, send a letter to the princess telling her that a mysterious creature is in Ponyville and is fighting Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy, hold this first aid kit." She gives her a first aid kit from nowhere. "The rest of us, let's help Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted. All of the ponies cheer. Twilight ignites her horn and they are teleported to the middle of Ponyville, near the fight of the the creature and Rainbow Dash. Twilight ignites her horn again and the red pony is teleported near Fluttershy. She immediately starts treating him.

"Time to show him who's boss!" Applejack yells. She takes out an apple, throws it in the air, bucks it and it hits the blue creature.

"You stay away from our friend, you creature!" Applejack screamed the blue thing.

* * *

><p>"Wow, talk about coincidence! We shouldn't stay here and talk about it though. Let's stop them!" RD yelled.<p>

"Yea!" They all cheer.

They focus on the gang of animals and hear the black and red hedgehog say:

"… story time. Sonic, hand me the Chaos Emerald."

"CHAOS!?" The ponies screamed. They couldn't believe it. They didn't know they were **that** dangerous.

"See, I knew they were trouble, Twilight." RD told the lavender pony.

"You're right, and we are sorry for not trusting you, but we must stop them!" Twilight declared. The ponies nod in agreement.

"Okay." Sonic hands Shadow some short of jewel. "Now, let's do this!"

As they get in to a battle stance, we can all agree that a fight is gonna break out, and it's not going to be pretty…

* * *

><p><strong>Kirby: Not what you were expecting, eh? Yeah, the fight is going to be next chapter. Honestly, this is my least favorite chapter, despite being the largest in length.<strong>

**Ace: Hmm. Nothing much to say, and the author gotta leave for school, so bye! **


	5. The Fight

**Chapter 4 has arrived! I'm busy waiting for my Sonic Adventure DX and 2 Battle so be happy I gave you a chapter.**

**Pinkie: I actually forced him to do it! **

**Whitey: Meow!**

**Yay… REVIEWS NOW!**

**Greninja32: That's not what's happening. :3 Thank you.**

**Zacharythehedgehog: Well, the wait is over!**

**QuintustheHedgehog: No problem! Sorry about being attacked again Quintus.**

**Globe The Hedgehog: Thank you!**

**Werewolf99: Thanks for understanding!**

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline and the beat-up pony (…). SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog and Hasbro owns My Little Pony.**

* * *

><p>Last time, we saw the Mobius heroes and the Mane 6 (Without Fluttershy) about to fight. So let's continue from there!<p>

'_With these creatures, we can't let them ruin Ponyville.' _Twilight thought. She ignited her horn and teleported them all to an area with rocks, sand and most importantly, no pony was there and it was a fair bit away from the ponies' hometown. The ponies and the Mobius heroes don't seem to care about the sudden change in scenery. They just stood there prepared to attack.

Sonic makes the first move. He runs around in a circle at 'Sonic speed'. As a result, a tornado forms. By the power of fiction, Sonic launches it at the Mane 6. Twilight ignites her horn and teleports her friends and herself to a safer area. "The unicorn can teleport. Of course the unicorn can teleport." Sonic deadpanned.

"Okay girls, do we have a plan?" Twilight asked her friends.

"Before you do that I suggest you turn around." The ponies froze. They slowly turned their head to see Shadow holding a chaos emerald with an evil grin.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Shadow shouted. The ponies froze, literally. Shadow then gained a red aura.

"Chaos… BLAST!" Shadow yelled and created a huge explosion. From afar, you could only see smoke. Seconds later, the ponies emerged, though not unscathed. From her horn, Twilight shoots a large laser at Tails. He dodges it by jumping without much effort… only to find out that it homed in on him. Unable to do anything, Tails gets hit and gets knocked back several meters in the air.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, running to catch him. He jumped up to catch him only to find himself being tackled by Rainbow Dash. Hearing Tails crash into the ground got him mad. Still in the air, he took Rainbow's mane and spin dashed in the air, spinning his 'passenger' fast. Ten seconds later, he released her mane, letting her crash into the ground hard. Or at least that would of happened if Rarity had not levitated her before she landed. Sonic ran to get Tails.

"Buddy, you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Tails said, despite the fact he has a bit of blood on his hand.

"Okay. Now to show them how strong we really are!" Sonic told him. Tails nods his head. They start activating the Spin Dash. When there done, they grip their hands. They then release the Spin Dash, creating the Rolling Combo, and shooting out at speeds far greater than the Spin Dash.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were facing against Shadow. Applejack tries to buck the black and red hedgehog, but fails because Shadow had jumped up. Twilight, seeing an opportunity, shot a paralyzing spell at Shadow. Shadow simply smirks.<p>

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Shadow yelled. A flash happens before the spell hits. Twilight smiles at her accomplishment but then immediately frowns when she sees that Applejack was hit instead of Shadow. Applejack grunted as she tried to move, but found herself unable to. Twilight growled in anger.

"Applejack, are you okay?" Twilight asked her southern friend.

"Ah'm fine Twilight, just promise me yah show that hedgehog a thing or two for me." Applejack told her alicorn friend, smiling.

"No problem Applejack." Twilight assured her.

"I don't think you'll be able to see her try and fail to do that." Shadow told Applejack, who appeared right next to her in a flash of light. He immediately pulled his fist back and punched her as hard as he could, rendering her unconscious. Twilight was shocked to say the least. Twenty minutes ago, she and her friends were having a get-together. Fast forward to now, three unknown beings have appeared and knocked 1 of her friends out. They were proving to be quite the foe. Twilight yelled in anger. Despite knowing that she was horrible at physical combat, she punched Shadow. He actually grunted, proving that it was a successful punch. Twilight then levitated him and slammed him into the ground multiple times, each time harder and Shadow screamed louder in pain. She then throws him in Pinkie's direction (Bet you forgot about her didn't ya?). She prepared her party cannon. But, before she can shoot, a blue and yellow blur slammed in to her, sending the poor pink pony (try saying that 5 times fast) hurtling towards a rock. And she doesn't get saved. Smoke comes the impact. After it's cleared, we can see that the rock had broken and that Pinkie Pie was laying there, unconscious with some blood on her body. Shadow had landed, conscious but bruised.

Twilight after seeing TWO of her friends fall, was furious. Her horn glowed, though not as bright as usual. 5 seconds later, the glowing had stopped, but the tip of her horn had flashed a solid purple color.

"Shadow, I think I'll need the chaos emerald." Sonic said, taking the emerald.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Sonic yelled, teleporting him and his friends away from the fuming alicorn. The said alicorn had released an explosion from her horn, using a technique from one of her friends.

The explosion was demolished anything that was 15 meters in her range. And she thinks that Sonic, Shadow and Tails will destroy Ponyville.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Tails asked, taking cover behind a boulder.

"I'm fine." Shadow said, picking himself off the ground.

"So who's next?" Sonic asked.

"The white one. She seems to be the weakest of the bunch." Tails told them.

"Okay." Both hedgehogs nod. Sonic uses Chaos Control to teleport them near Rarity and accidently, Rainbow Dash. They both seem to be looking for them. _'They didn't notice us.'_ Tails thought in relief.

"Sonic, Shadow. Since the rainbow one is there. Let's take her as well. Take out 2 birds with 1 stone?" Tails suggested. They both agree.

"I'm going for Rainbow Dash, I want to show her who is the fastest." Sonic said. He ran up to the 2 ponies and lightly tapped Rainbow Dash.

"What the-"Rainbow tried to say, but stopped herself when she saw Sonic. He then made a funny face and ran away.

"Hey come back here!" Rainbow flew after him.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Rarity shouted after her, but the rainbow pony ignored her. She was about to run after her but a ball of energy collided with her. She turned her head to see Tails with his arm cannon. Tails continues his barrage, each ball hitting his target. Rarity, after taking enough punishment, decided to counterattack. She threw gems at Tails (from where, don't ask me). He was able to dodge some though some of them hit him. Tails then smirked. He decided to use a technique he was working on. He activated his Spin Dash. He then pulls out his arm cannon and shot a paralyzing ball at Rarity. She gets hit and can't move. Tails then released the Spin Dash and started shooting regular shots while spinning creating a storm of shots. Rarity, not being able to do anything, got hit hard, and got knocked unconscious. Tails stopped.

"That's how it's done." Tails said proudly.

* * *

><p>With Sonic and Rainbow Dash. The chase was still going on.<p>

"Fastest in Equestria? Yea right!" Sonic taunted.

"Stop running and face me like a stallion!" Rainbow said furiously.

"Okay!" Sonic said, stopping. Rainbow had landed opposite to him. Rainbow took to the skies again and took a cloud. She bucked it and lightning came out. It hit Sonic and he yelped in pain. She continued this pattern. Sonic was able to dodge most of them, but some of them hit. "That's it!" Sonic said angrily. He ran in a circle, creating a tornado. It sucked up all clouds in the area. Rainbow Dash, being mad, blindly charged into the tornado. And she hit Sonic! He got knocked out of the tornado that was diminishing while yelling in pain. Rainbow followed this by punching him in the stomach. He crashed to the ground, creating a crater. Seconds later, he jumped out of it with blood on his stomach.

"Time to finish this!" Rainbow yelled, flying back in to the air.

"Whatever she's trying, it's not going to work!" Sonic shouted. He revved up his feet. At the same time, RD, high in the air, flew down at amazing speeds. 5 seconds later, the Mach cone was visible. And then, it was broken. Her speed was doubled and a rainbow ring was seen. RD left a rainbow streak as she flew. This skill is known as the Sonic Rainboom. She flew down to the ground and made a sharp 90 degree turn to charge Sonic. Sonic, on the other hand, began running towards Rainbow Dash, breaking the sound barrier and creating a sonic boom. They both collided. They were struggling to overpower each other. But after a minute, a huge explosion occurred. Smoke flew everywhere. But, from the smoke, emerged Rainbow Dash, who was bruised and had blood covered some of her body.

"Ha,*pant*I knew I*pant*was the fastest. He never*pant*stood a*pant*chance." RD said, panting.

"Oh really?" Sonic said from above. Rainbow looked up.

"Hu-"She couldn't finish her sentence because Sonic had drop kicked her head, rendering her unconscious.

"She did but up a fight, so I'll give her that, but no one is faster than me!" Sonic boasted tiredly, though it was almost not noticeable.

"So, there should be one left." Sonic said to himself, taking out the chaos emerald.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Sonic yelled as he teleported himself to Tails and Shadow.

* * *

><p>Tails and Shadow, after defeating Rarity, looked for Twilight. The purple pony was running around trying to find them all.<p>

"Ugh, where are they?" Twilight asked herself. Looking to her right, she saw Shadow and Tails. They both just stood there. Then, Sonic appeared.

"Hey guys, I got Rainbow Dash down, I'm guessing you got the white one down?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded and Shadow face palmed.

"You idiots." Shadow told them. Tails understood what he meant while Sonic just stood there in confusion.

"What are you talking ab- WHOA!" Sonic interrupted himself, dodging a laser from Twilight. "Oh, that's what you are talking about." Sonic said, understanding.

Saying Twilight was furious was an understatement, she was ready to burn the sun.

"You things, ARE GOING DOWN!" Twilight yelled furiously (talk about OOC) shooting a barrage of lasers at the Mobians. They dodged it to find that it was the same homing spell previously used on Tails. They ran and ran but it always followed. Eventually, they all got hit. Twilight levitated them all and threw them in the air. Using her wings, she flew up and started shooting out lasers like she was Son Goku. They all hit her targets. They all crashed to the ground, except Twilight who landed safely. Shadow recovered first, then Sonic, then finally Tails. Sonic then ran up to Twilight and threw punches and kicks at her. She was able to dodge them and levitated Sonic then threw him away. It was Shadow's turn, he used the Homing Attack and hit Twilight. He followed it up by drop kicking her face.

"Tails, now!" Shadow yelled, running to his side, as well as Sonic. He had his arm cannon pointed towards Twilight.

"KA…ME-." Tails was interrupted by Sonic.

"NO TIME FOR ANOTHER DBZ REFRENCE!" Sonic reminded his best friend.

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh." Tails told them. He shot out a blue laser from his arm cannon. DBZ laser. Twilight reacted quickly by shooting her own purple DBZ laser. They collided with each other.

Sonic gripped the Chaos Emerald.

They were struggling to overpower each other.

Shadow gripped it as well.

Slowly, Twilight's laser started to overpower Tails' own.

They both raised it up in the air.

Twilight's laser was getting closer and closer to Tails.

They both yell:

"Chaos…"

Twilight's laser was right in front of Tails' face.

"CONTROL!"

Insert huge explosion. From where Twilight was, no one or pony was there. From where Tails was, we can see the unconscious body of Twilight, bloody and bruised. From where Sonic and Shadow was, they were still there, but a certain two tailed fox was there as well.

"Good plan, buddy!" Sonic congratulated his friend.

"Well." Tails blushed a bit. "So what do we do now?" Asked Tails.

"Let's go find a place to rest up. That wasn't an easy fight." Shadow suggested.

"Okay." Sonic and Tails agreed and began to walk out, but…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Boomed a commanding voice. They turn their head to see…

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Even though you probably know who it is.<strong>

**Ace: The word count is OVER 2000!**

**Pinkie: What, 2000!**

**Dang it guys! No more DBZ references! So yea, longest and best chapter IMO!**

**Ace: Really need to find other stuff to say in these outros.**

**Yep! So bye, see ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Enter Quintus

**What's up peeps! It's time for another chapter of Worlds Collide!**

**Pinkie: Yay! *Gives cupcake* Here!**

**Thanks! *eats cupcake* This is good!**

**Ace: Why can't I appear in this story already?!**

**Because you're unconscious. You'll appear soon enough.**

**Ace: I'll make sure you'll be and stay unconscious!**

**Oh god, Pinkie, do the reviews! *Runs away***

**Ace: You can run, but you can't hide! *Chases Kirby***

**Pinkie: Well then, REVIEWS!**

**HyperGamer25101: Was it that obvious?**

**Greninja32: Thank you!**

**Skyler Hope Universe: Thanks for understanding!**

**Globe The Hedgehog: Done and done!**

**Zacharythehedgehog: Honestly the DBZ references were last minute. Thanks for the compliment, and that fight better be kickass or I'll kick yours! Well, you know… motivationally speaking. *Fluttershy Squee***

**Zerothehedgehog 477: Arigato! **

**QuintustheHedgehog: Man, this is not your day! I got something to cheer you up. Your time to shine!**

**If you read the review above, we have Quintus the Godhog appearing in this chapter!**

**Ace: You have 30 seconds to do the disclaimer…**

**Oh god! Activate first power! DEPLOY OMOCHAO! *Runs away again***

**Omochao: Hello there! I'm Omochao! Let me be your guide!**

**Ace: No! *Too scared to move***

**Omochao: Press A to jump!**

**Ace: NOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and Ace (by this point you know that's him). Quintus the Hedgehog owns Quintus the Godhog. Every thing else belongs to there respectful owner.**

* * *

><p>Sonic, Shadow and Tails turned their heads to see chariots holding 2 alicorns and crap load of royal guards and none of them looked to happy. One of the guards randomly said:<p>

"STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!"

"Well, there goes our plan of resting up." Sonic said, turning around to face the newcomers.

"THOU WILL STOP THY RAMPAGE!" The black alicorn shouted in a deafening voice.

"Sheesh lady, we're right here. No need to put the volume up on your voice." Sonic said, much to the anger of the ponies.

"Hey!" Said one of the guards. "You will speak with respect to the princesses Celestia and Luna!"

"We aren't from this country nor this world so we have no obligation to respect your rulers." Shadow said with bit of annoyance in his voice.

"THOU ART GOING TO TREA-" Luna shouted but was interrupted by Celestia.

"Sister, they are not going to respect us. There's no use." Celestia said to her sister, who simply growled in anger. Celestia then glared at the trio.

"For destroying the town of Ponyville, you will come with us. We recommend you oblige or we will use force." Celestia said with a calming yet commanding voice.

"No, we're not. We'll take you down like we did your other subjects." Sonic told them, getting in a battle position.

"What are y-" Celestia asked them, but then stopped herself when she had a good look around. The place was destroyed, rocks scattered everywhere, blood stained some of sand. But the worst part was that Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle were laying on the sand unconscious, bloody and bruised. How she was able to see that far? Carrot cake.

Celestia, after seeing this, glared at the Mobians with a newfound hatred.

"Guards, capture them! Medical team, bring the Elements of Harmony to the Ponyville Hospital!" Celestia commanded angrily. And so the hordes of royal guards surrounded the Mobians while the medical team along with Celestia and Luna brought the Mane 6 (without Fluttershy) to the hospital. Tails brought out his arm cannon only to find that it was out of ammo. Shadow and Sonic were tired but were ready to fight.

Sonic ran to the royal guards and performed the Homing Attack to knock out some of the royal guards. Shadow threw punches and kicks to knock the royal guards out. Tails was able to spin his tails to knock some of the guards out. They continued this pattern.

* * *

><p>It's been 5 minutes since the fight began. Tails, Shadow and Sonic were exhausted and only a quarter of the royal guards were defeated. The guards were marching towards them. It's seemed that it was the end for the Mobians. Until…<p>

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Someone shouted, and the two hedgehogs and the one fox was teleported away, and in their place stood one lone figure. He was a lemon yellow hedgehog. His quills were like Shadow's except they were a bit longer on had blue highlights instead of red. He was wearing Inhibitor Rings like Silver's except the striped part was red. His shoes were white with a blue strap and a steel buckle. He had a pair of 6 foot long (each) eagle wings opened up. He was staring directly at the royal guards with his brown eyes.

"Alright guys." He said. "Let's do this."

One of the guards rushed the hedgehog with his spear pointed directly at him. He simply kicked the spear to the skies when the guard was close enough. He then punched the royal guard in the face. The guard got knocked back and landed on another royal guard, putting them out of commission. Another guard charged him. The hedgehog flew up grabbed the spear that he kicked, and used the bottom of the handle to slam the guard into unconsciousness. After seeing how dangerous he is, at least 100 guards charged him.

The hedgehog yelled: "CHAOS CONTROL!" 50 of the guards froze while the rest continued their charge. He ran and punched one of the royal guards in the face, then kicked him and took his spear. Being used to using a weapon, he clashed spears with a royal guard. The 'spear' part of the royal guard's spear broke off. The hedgehog kicked the pony across the face sending him towards 10 other guards. The guards couldn't react in time and were all knocked unconscious. The hedgehog then grabbed the wooden handle of the spear that was broken off, lifted his knee and slammed the handle on it. The handle broke in two. The hedgehog threw the pieces to 2 royal guards, knocking them unconscious. The hedgehog then punched another royal guard and grabbed his hind hoof.

"Hey Mario! Thanks for making this skill!" The hedgehog said to no one. Suddenly, time froze around Equestria and Mario appeared.

"No problem, Quintus! Make sure you visit soon. You didn't even cameo me in 'Divinity, Demonic, Gods, and even more Confusion!'!" Mario told him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Kirby: Check out that story by QuintustheHedgehog if you have time! It's really well done!**

* * *

><p>Quintus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.<p>

"Yea, sorry about that." Quintus apologized.

"No sweat!" Mario assured him. Once he said that, he disappeared and the flow of time was restored. Quintus started spinning the guard around. Anyone hit by the guards was knocked unconscious. Eventually, Quintus let go of the pony and that pony was sent hurtling towards a group of guards. He hit them all and the group got knocked unconscious, including the 'weapon'. At the top right, a red X appeared and a voice said 'STRIKE!'. Suddenly, the guards that were trapped by Chaos Control were freed and dog piled the winged hedgehog.

"Good work, guards." One of two guard captains congratulated. Some of the guards surrounded the dog pile, ready to capture it.

"Chaos… BLAST!" Quintus yelled. Everypony doing the dog pile and that surrounded the dog pile were blasted away and knocked out by an explosion made by the winged hedgehog. Quintus stood up but there was something different about him. He was wearing a golden gauntlet with a sky blue spiral on the back. Only a quarter of the guards were left.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Kirby: Quintus!**

* * *

><p>Time stopped… again.<p>

"Yea author, what's up?" Quintus asked.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Kirby: Chaos Control to the Mobians. You've had enough action for today.**

* * *

><p>"Aw come on! I'm on a roll here!" Quintus complained.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Kirby: We just want to get on with the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Fine, but if I do, can I get a Pinkie clone?" Quintus asked hopefully.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Kirby: Fine, but only in the author's notes.**

* * *

><p>"Okay!" The winged hedgehog agreed happily. Time was restored.<p>

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Quintus yelled, and teleported away. The guards were shocked by this action.

"Guards, bring the injured colts to Canterlot for medical attention! " The remaining guard captain commanding, knowing that Ponyville's hospital is too small for all of these guards. They did as told and the pegasi flew off, taking the chariots with them as they fly to Canterlot. The captain took off for Ponyville.

Quintus had just teleported to where he had teleported the Mobians. They seem to be sleeping, except Shadow. Shadow notices him and wakes up the two others. They wake up and looks at their hedgehog savior, though they don't know that yet.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Quintus. Quintus the Godhog." Quintus introduced himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip<strong>

It's been a month since the Mobians (and Bazitran) appeared in Equestria and became wanted 'criminals'. Quintus explained that he was the one that saved the two hedgehogs and one fox and for that, they were grateful. They've been able survive away from civilisation. Quintus had found some food and water so they weren't starving or thirsty.

The Equestrians were still on the lookout for the creatures that hurt the royal guard and the Elements of Harmony. After the guard captain explained what happened, the Princess was mad, but kept a calm tone. Fluttershy was incredibly sad that her best friends were in the hospital. Fortunately, The Elements of Harmony left the hospital in the week they entered. The incident was known all across Equestria so all the best doctors and nurses came to heal them. I can't say the same about the red pony. They still weren't able to wake him up. The doctors still kept at it and it payed off, for at the one month count…

the red pony woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is out of here! So Ace, are you happy you woke up?<strong>

**Ace: …**

**Oh right, need to take off Omochao.**

**Omochao: Don't get hi-**

**Ace: What? Huh?**

**You finally woke up!**

**Ace: Finally!**

**Quintus: Where my Pinkie clone?**

**Oh yea, *gives Pinkie clone***

**Quintus: Yay!**

**So Quin (author), how do you think I handled your OC? Tell me if I did anything wrong. And remember others, I still have place for OCs so feel free to ask, if you made a story about him or her or etc.**

**Also, yesterday I got a MLP snakes and ladder. It was a tough choice between that and Monopoly Empire but eventually I chose the best. I've never felt so manly!**

**Ace: Not to mention you always beat everyone.**

**Pinkie Clone and Pinkie: Yay! So anyways…**

**Pinkie Clone, Pinkie, Ace, Kirby and Quintus: Bye!**


	7. Waking Up and Making Up

**Hello people! We got Chapter 6 here! My Sonic Adventure series just came while I'm writing this chapter. You have no idea how hard is to not play a video game you just bought! But enough about that. Let's get to the reviews!**

**HyperGamer25101: … wat?**

**Skyler Hope Universe: Well, let me go see them. Thanks!**

**Werewolf99 (Chapter 5): Yes it was!**

**Globe The Hedgehog: Well to recap that chapter, the Mobians saw the Princesses. The princesses ordered the royal guard to capture them while they bring the Mane 6 to the hospital. The Mobians, exhausted, tried to fight back, but couldn't stop them. Quintus then teleported them out of there and fought most of the royal guard. He teleported away and to the Mobians. A month later, they are still away from civilisation. The Equestrians were still looking for the Mobians. The Mane 6 left the hospital a while ago. The red pony just woke up.**

**Well there you go!**

**QuintustheHedgehog: Thanks! Nice to know that I did a good job. Also, Quintus, that's a lot of Pinkie clones. FEAR THE OMOCHAO!**

**Blueflare202101: Thank you!**

**Also, will be introducing one of my OCs. Okay let's… get to… SONIC ADVENTURE 2 BATTLE! *Plays City Escape***

**Pinkie: Okay… Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs. Quintus the Hedgehog owns Quintus the Godhog.**

* * *

><p>We are at the Ponyville hospital reception room where the Mane 6 along with a newcomer waited for news from the doctors about the condition of the red pony. He had yet to wake up.<p>

"I wonder how he's doing. Normally a pony should of recovered alot quicker than that." Twilight said, worried about the condition of the red pony.

"He'll recover soon enough Twilight. Don't worry yourself." The newcomer said. Might as well describe him now. He was a dark blue unicorn. He has a black mane and tail. His cutie mark depicted an arcane circle.

"You're right, Arcane. Thanks." Twilight thanked the blue pony. Just then, a nurse came.

"Hi Nurse Red Heart. How's he going?" Rainbow Dash asked. She smiled.

"Come with me, everypony. I'll show you." Nurse Red Heart requested. They obliged and followed her. The nurse led them to a room. She opened the door. The red pony was still in bed, unconscious.

"So, nurse. What's so great?" Arcane asked.

"Well, I recently found out that he's not in a deeper unconsciousness as before. Actually, he'll wake up really soon!" The nurse told them. They then heard a groan. "Infact…"

* * *

><p>The red pony had just woke up. He sat up on his bed. He saw a white hospital room. Looking to his left, he saw 8 ponies, looking at him in relief.<p>

"Hello there. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Um… Fine. What happened?" The red pony asked.

"Well you were horribly injured by some unknown things. Don't worry though. We'll bring them to justice!" Rainbow Dash answered boldly.

"What kind of 'unknown beings'?" He asked.

"Well, one of them critters were a blue hedgehog. 'Nother one of 'em was a yellow fox with two tails. The last one of them varmints was a black and red hedgehog." Applejack explained to him. The red pony froze.

"Did you say a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox with two tails. And you hurt them?" He asked them all, seemingly scared of something.

'_Probably scared of them' _Twilight thought.

"Yes an-" Twilight began, but she was interrupted by the red pony.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He shouted at her.

"Well, they did hurt yo-" Twilight tried to explain to him, but was cut off by you-know-who.

"NO THEY DIDN'T HURT ME! THEY SAVED ME!" He yelled once again.

"Then what happened?" Twilight asked, curious. The red pony breathed heavily, to calm himself.

"Sorry that I got so mad. So you wanted an explanation of what happened? Well, here's what happened." The red pony told him, and began to explain.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Red Pony P.O.V

_Darkness. Darkness was all I can see. Well that would have been the case if I was conscious to be aware of my surroundings. Unless the author's room is completely dark. His brain is completely dark, so maybe I'm there. The author is probably mad at me so I'll shut up now and follow the plot. Anyways, it seems that I was able to regain consciousness for a bit. I couldn't move or talk though. I looked up to see a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox with two tails. Not one of the weirdest things I've seen but still. I was able to hear:_

"…_horse…Mobius…horribly beat-up…find a hospital…" That's all I could hear. They looked like they weren't malicious so I knew didn't have bad intensions. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness. Not really any real reason I should try to resist, I let it overcome me, falling unconscious._

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

After explaining, 5 of the ponies felt guilt, 1 of them didn't change their expression, 1 of them simply stared at the red pony and another one was still a bit mad.

"Well, even if you are right, they did fight us all! So… there's that." Rainbow Dash said hesitantly.

"Rainbow, if ah remember correctly, you had the first move against that blue critter, without him doin' anything wrong. Even after that, it took a few hits for the feller to finally fight back." Applejack explained to her best friend. Suddenly, Rainbow also felt guilt.

"Yeah. I guess that wasn't very cool of me." Rainbow admitted.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why can't we just find them and you gals apologize to them?" The red pony asked them, ignoring the growling coming from Arcane.

"You probably don't know this but we sorta… told the public that they were… criminals. He he…" Twilight said, chuckling nervously. The pony gave her a 'are you serious' face, but then returned to normal.

"Wait for a sec." The pony told them. He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ace: Gotta find the author.**

**Kirby: *Playing Metal Harbor* Damn it! Stupid alternate pathway to rocket!**

**Ace: Kirby?**

**Kirby: Yes?**

**Ace: Can you tell me where the Mobians are?**

**Kirby: Don't you think that we should have a scenario where you guys look around Equestria to find them thus making it so the desperation of finding the Mobians is real and that it makes the outcome of when you guys find them a lot more satisfying?**

**Ace: … Nah. Forth wall breaking is a lot easier.**

**Kirby *Sigh* Fine. They should be outside Ponyville.**

**Ace: Thanks! Bye!**

**Kirby: Wait! Don't think I forgot about those insults!**

* * *

><p>The red pony opened his eyes.<p>

"They are outside of Ponyville." The pony told them. They all blinked, except Pinkie.

"Silly me! How did I not think of that!?" Pinkie asked herself.

"I find that very hard to believe, but if Pinkie believes you then you are automatically right." Twilight said.

"Um… well since we… you know… hurt them… I think we should be the one to… apologize." Fluttershy suggested.

"One, Fluttershy, you didn't do anything. Two, considering your previous run-in, I don't think it will be easy to apologize like that. According to what you girls told me, although Fluttershy didn't fight, they still saw her, so she ain't going there either." Arcane explained.

"Oh… well I'm sorry I was wrong." Fluttershy apologized.

"Don't apologize Fluttershy." Arcane assured.

"Well then, I'll go." The red pony said trying to get up from the bed, only to grunt in pain.

"No way sweetie. You aren't going anywhere in your condition." Nurse Red Heart told him.

"Okay, mom." The red pony muttered, luckily nopony heard.

"Well, I guess I'm going." Arcane said.

"You do seem to be the best choice right now." Twilight agreed. She then gasped.

"Oh! You helped us so much yet we don't even know your name! Do you mind telling us it?" Twilight asked the hospitalized pony. The red pony thought of his name to tell her, but all he got was a headache.

"I… can't remember." The red pony told them. The ponies looked at him in concern.

"Are you sure?" Arcane asked.

"Yeah, I'm su- Wait, I'm getting something." The red pony said. "My name… Ace. I'm Ace." Ace introduced himself.

"Okay, Ace. Can you remember anything else?" Arcane asked.

"Let's see… Nope." Ace answered.

"I see… amnesia." Arcane said.

'_So this is what having amnesia is like! Not being able to remember anything at all! ...If I purposely jumped off a building to see having amnesia is like, I'm gonna have to write down that it's not as cool as it sounds…' _Ace thought.

"A pony that comes out of nowhere and has amnesia. I bet he knows karate." Rainbow said. The ponies just stared at her. "What? I watch a lot of action movies! Here, look." She threw a punch at Ace, expecting him to dodge or counter it.

* * *

><p>Ace P.O.V<p>

The rainbow pony threw a punch at me, thinking that I was the Karate Kid. Now, I DON'T know karate. Hell, even if I could, umm, HELLO, hospitalized pony here! So she got a clean hit on me.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

"Rainbow, why did you do that?!" Twilight asked angrily. Rainbow rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"What was that shit for?" Ace asked, getting Arcane's attention.

"How did you do that?" Arcane asked.

"Do what?" Ace asked.

"Swear. HOW DID YOU SWEAR!?" Arcane asked.

"I don't know, I just did." Ace answered, not knowing. Arcane growled in anger.

"That's such shhh-ponyfeathers! Damn it!" Arcane cursed. It took him 3 minutes for him to calm himself down.

"Nevermind, I shouldn't stay here too long considering the circumstances. I'm leaving." Arcane said. He began to walk out the door, until to ponies appeared in front of it. It was Celestia and Luna. Arcane bowed to Celestia and hugged Luna.

"Hello princesses! How are you going?" Arcane asked.

"We are going fine, Arcane." Celestia said.

"That's good to know. As much as I would want to chat with you, I have to go. The ponies will explain to you the situation. Bye!" Arcane said and left.

* * *

><p>It was close to nightfall. Arcane was outside of Ponyville, searching for the Mobians. He eventually saw them around a campfire. Quintus was playing a ukulele.<p>

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! And if you don't think th- oh. Hi." Quintus sang, but stopped when he saw Arcane.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Arcane Art, nice to meet you all." Arcane said.

"Well, what do you want?" Tails asked**.**

"The ponies of Equestria wants to make amends with you." Arcane explained.

"Really?" Sonic wondered.

"Yes, the pony you brought to Ponyville woke up and explained the situation." Arcane explained.

"And how do we believe you?" Shadow said, not believing.

"Here's your proof." Arcane said. He brought out two pairs handcuffs. "Put it on me."

"Wait, let me see if they're legit." Sonic said. He then put on one pair of handcuffs on his hands and locked them. He couldn't move his hands.

"Yup, they're real! Hmm, wait a sec…" Sonic trailed off, realising the situation he was in.

"IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>We are at the Ponyville hospital. The ponies had just explained the situation to the Princesses.<p>

"We see. We must apologize to the beings." Luna said sadly.

"I know I'm late for this but, who are you?" Ace asked. They were surprised.

"He has amnesia, princess." Twilight explained.

"I see. Well, I'm Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria and my sister is Luna. She is co-ruler of Equestria as well." Celestia introduced. Upon hearing those names, especially Celestia's own, Ace got a huge headache, but he didn't show it.

"Well, my name, or at least what I think it is, is Ace." Ace introduced himself. Celestia widened her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Wonder when Arcane will be here." Rainbow Dash asked.

"He will be here with Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Quintus in exactly 3.7 seconds via Chaos Control!" Pinkie exclaimed. Everypony, except Ace, stared at her. Exactly 3.7 seconds later, the aforementioned Mobians and pony.

"Hello there." Quintus said awkwardly.

"We wanted to apologize for our harshness against you." Celestia apologized, along with everypony else.

"Um… it's no problem. You just wanted to keep your country safe." Sonic assured. "Now that that ordeal is over, let's have proper introductions. All the ponies introduced themselves.

"I'm Princess Celestia." Celestia introduced herself. Quintus froze.

"Something wrong, Quintus?" Tails asked. Celestia froze as well.

"YOU'RE QUINTUS/CELESTIA!?" Quintus and Celestia yelled simultaneously.

"You two know each other?" Rarity asked.

"Sort of, Celestia is m- well, one of my many creators." Quintus asked.

"You were made in a lab!?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Yep." Quintus answered. The Mobians then introduced themselves.

"Celestia, do you mind if take these hoofcuffs off?" Arcane asked. She did as requested.

"Also, nurse, do you mind telling me when do you think I can leave the hospital?" Ace asked.

"Umm, considering your condition, most likely a week." Nurse Red Heart said.

"Okay."

"So." Celestia began, getting everyone's attention. "All of the ponies, come with me, we need to tell the public that these newcomers come in peace. Umm, others…"

"We are Mobians ma'am." Tails told her.

"Thank you, Mobians, stay here for the night. Considering your 'reputation', it is best not to worry everypony." Celestia said. They all agreed.

"Well, good night." Arcane said, leaving along with all of the other ponies.

"Wait! Where will we sleep?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Quintus. You'll be sleeping in the rooms 512, 514, 516 and 517 respectively." Celestia told them.

"Okay." They all said, as Celestia left.

"Well, see ya!" Ace told them as they all made themselves to their rooms. Sonic, in his room, thought:

"Time for a new adventure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: Hoped you liked this chapter! BTW, if you are interested, the author is no longer playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, but…<strong>

***Playing Emerald Coast* What? Don't judge me! Anyways, there is a little reference for Quintus there if your eye can catch it.**

**Pinkie: Your eye will have to be Feeling Pinkie Keen!**

**Whitey: Meow!**

**Anyways, everyone else, thank for reading this chapter. Bye!**


	8. Golden Day

**Wassup people! Time for a new chapter. Finally got a stinking A rank on Metal Harbor. Took me forever to get though it was worth it! Time to get the reviews!**

**Greninja32: Thanks! And when you mean Greninja, do you mean OC or pokemon? If OC, then no. If pokemon, then, no spoilers. ;)**

**HyperGamer25101: Check the summary. Thank you!**

**QuintustheHedgehog: It's the campfire song ****song****! No one remember's that… Also, technically, you didn't catch the reference/easter egg. Quintus' room number was 517. Sound familiar? Battle of egos? No problem! I'll have them fighting each other in no time! :P**

**Skyler Hope Universe: Yes it is!**

**Gold the Fox: I know being lazy. XD. Ponies might have had a better chance if they had a lava pit, chili dogs and swiss rolls. I like them being bada55 too. And don't worry about your OC, Gold. All I did was squeeze him into a ball, get Captain Falcon and Falcon Punch him into my computer screen! Sounds painful but it's not.**

***Screams of pain coming from computer.***

**Ignore that. So yep, he's in.**

**Globe The Hedgehog: Thanks! Your story is good. I'm not really a critic, but there's two things I think you should improve on. One, line breaks, use them. Generally when starting a new line of dialogue. Two, your punctuation is not very good. Sometimes you don't use periods, sometimes not commas and sometimes you forget putting capital letters. Besides that, keep it up.**

**Pinkie: If it wasn't obvious by now, Gold the Fox in this story, and this chapter!**

**Ace: Yep!**

**Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and my OCs. Gold the Fox owns Gold the Fox. (So now you own yourself?), everything else belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

><p>"Nurse, can you tell me again why I'm leaving the hospital 6 days early? " Ace said, on a wheelchair as a nurse brought him through the hallway.<p>

"Why? We told you twice now?" The nurse asked.

"Oh. The readers don't know yet." Ace responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'_Oh, dear. He's delusional.' _The nurse thought.

"Okay, apparently the magic that the unicorn doctors used wasn't fully implemented on your body, so when Celestia found out after she came back from telling the public about our 'visitors', she was able to activate it, thus healing your body at a faster rate than we expected." The nurse explained, hoping that this explanation could feed his 'delusions'.

"Okay. Thanks. Also, where are we going?" Ace asked, actually not knowing.

"To the reception room. You have some visitors." The nurse answered. In the reception room, awaited the Mane 6, the princesses and Arcane Art.

"Oh, hey everypony." Ace greeted. Everypony did as well.

"How's are you going?" Twilight asked.

"Great!" Ace answered happily.

"Aw man! I slept like Tom last night!" Quintus said, yawning while walking into the room. Rarity walked right up to his face stared daggers at him.

"Who told you about _that incident?_" Rarity said angrily, but slowly.

"Umm, the internet?" Quintus said hesitantly.

"I don't know who this 'Internet' is, but when I see him, he'll get the beatdown of a lifetime!" Rarity said furiously. Quintus sighed in relief. Right after, the Mobians walked in.

"Hello everyone! I-" Tails began to say, but got interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Don't you mean every_pony_?" RD asked.

"You can't be ser- Oh nevermind. Princess Celestia, does the public know about us now?" Tails asked.

"Yes, everypony in Equestria should know the truth." Celestia assured.

"Okay." Tails said.

"So, we don't have much to do here right?" Ace asked, gaining a nod everyone from in the room. "So we'll leave. Anyone here has an idea of where to go?"

"We could go to the library." Twilight said. They all agreed. Ace got of the wheelchair and everyone headed for the door.

"Would you like anything before you leave?" The receptionist asked.

"No thank you." Ace said.

"Okay, bye! Thanks for everything!" Ace said as he left the building, along with everyone else.

* * *

><p>As they walked through Ponyville, and surprisingly enough to the Mobians, the citizens were all waving and greeting them.<p>

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't think the ponies would accept us that fast." Sonic said surprisingly.

"In Ponyville, everypony is friends. You should fit right at home." Twilight said to them.

"Yep, last time I tried to resist, it didn't end well." Arcane added.

"How did it end?" Ace asked.

"The near destruction of Equestria." Arcane said nonchalantly.

"Oh, so you guys saved the world too?" Quintus asked.

"Uh-huh! You should've seen us we were like 'the Elements of Harmony will work!' and then it didn't work! Then Discord controlled all of us except Arcane! So then he- HMPH!" Pinkie told them quickly, but got interrupted by a hoof to her mouth.

"Easy Pinkie. We don't want spoilers." Ace said. He then removed his hoof.

"Um… everypony… we're here." Fluttershy said quietly. She was right. The library was a tree of all things, but no one seemed to care. Everyone except Sonic and Pinkie entered the library.

"Am I the only one who feels that?" Sonic asked Pinkie.

"Of course you aren't, silly! We had an OC request today! He should be here in 10, 9, 8…" Pinkie responded and started to count. Sonic had grown even more confused.

"2, 1!" Pinkie finished cheerfully.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream came from above. Sonic looked up to see an arctic fox with a main light blue coat and blue eyes. He has three tails, each having white tips, similar to Tails' own. His hands has markings similar Silver's. Sonic eyes widened. When the fox was about 5 meters away from the ground, Sonic moved to the right, hoping to dodge him. Unfortunately, the fox froze in midair, moved to be under Sonic and continued his descent.

"I shouldn't be surprised anymore." Sonic deadpanned as he got crushed by the arctic fox.

"Aw man, what hap- Is that a pink pony." The fox said, surprised. He looked down to see Sonic.

"Gold, you really need to lose some weight." Sonic commented, picking himself off the ground. Gold, once being on his two feet, glared at Sonic.

"This is the third time you drugged one of my drinks THIS MONTH!" Gold said angrily.

"Hey, a new record! Wait… no. I didn't actually drug you." Sonic said.

"So then what is this?" Gold asked.

"Well, just go in the library." Sonic said. They then entered the library, with Sonic saying:

"I'm just surprised none of the ponies noticed this." I don't think he noticed the ponies staring where they were. And behind those ponies was a shadow. A pink shadow.

* * *

><p>"And that's how we got to Equestria." Sonic finished telling the ponies.<p>

Since they entered the library, Gold had met all of the Mane 6, Arcane and Ace and vice-versa. Twilight, being Twilight, wanted to know how the Mobians got to Equestria. How did Quintus and Gold get to Equestria? That's a tale for another day.

"Wow! So you were fighting a mastermind's robot fleet?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Yep! Even though we are used to it, it is pretty weird." Sonic told her.

"Hey Sonic." Gold called.

"Yeah Gold?"

"What's with Shadow? He hasn't been talking much. At all actually." Gold asked.

"I know. I don't know why though. It's been like this ever since we came to Equestria. Especially around Quintus." Sonic answered.

"Really? Then I guess you can call him-" Gold grinned. "a 'shadow' of his former self…"

Sonic slapped him on the face. "Are you proud of yourself?" He asked.

"Definitely." Gold answered.

Suddenly, Pinkie came at the door.

"Hey guys, wanna come to SugarCube Corner?!" Pinkie asked excitedly.

'_Wow. Way to be subtle.'_ Arcane thought sarcastically. _'This'll never w-'_

"Sure." They all answered.

'_Nevermind.' _Arcane thought.

* * *

><p>They are about 2 minutes away from SugarCube Corner.<p>

"So Pinkie." Ace said. "What is SugarCube Corner?"

"Oh, you'll see." Pinkie said as she giggled. Exactly as she finished that sentence, they were at the said building.

"Shadow. Can you open the door? I think I sprained my hoof." Pinkie told Shadow.

"Whatever." Shadow said as he opened his door. As they enter the building, they notice everything was dark.

"Where's the lights? Ahh! Here it is!" Gold said as he turned on the lights.

"**SURPRISE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter is completed! I made something quick. It's probably gonna take about maximum 4 chapters for things to actually get moving. <strong>

**Ace: Gee, I wonder who said surprise.**

**Pinkie: Don't speak to much! You might spoil the next chapter.**

**Ace: Are you serious?**

**Gold, how did I handle your OC? Tell me if something's wrong.**

**Okay, bye!**


	9. Keep the Party Burnin'

**Hello people. Time for a new chapter! **

**Pinkie: I wonder if people were able to guess who said surprise.**

**Ace: Again, are you serious?**

**REVIEWSS!**

**Dragon Roberts: Thanks! But I will have to decline your OC request for reasons already stated.**

**Greninja32: Actually the party-**

**Pinkie: Quiet! They still don't know!**

**Whatever, the surprise was for everyone.**

**Kaijudude1000: Thanks! For the OC request, I'm gonna have to decline. Yes, you do have clear information about Megami, but without a story about her, something is missing. Example: In a fight, does Megami fight full force from the start or does she use her weaker attacks first? It's things like that. Sorry. She's not in. Unless there's something I'm missing here.**

**Globe The Hedgehog: Thank you for the compliment! I'm gonna have to decline your OC request though. Why? Well at the time of this chapter, your character has amnesia (or at least in your story) as well as there not being a fight scene in that story (That machine in chapter 10 wasn't much of a fight.). Same thing for you as it was Kaijudude100. Sure you can just send me the info of these things but I can't work off of pure information alone… Well, I can but you know what I mean. Sorry.**

**Werewolf99 (Chapter 7): Thanks!**

**Gold the Fox: Nice to know I did well! You should be able to see Gold fight in this chapter. SURPRISE!**

**Ash The Hedgehog: Thanks! Mario just made a cameo.**

**Flare Dart: I'm not adding your OC for reasons already said.**

**Werewolf (Chapter 8): And I paraphrase here "if I ever find who you are in person, I will personally give you a beatdown. Do I make myself clear?" I wonder why Gold dosen't take your OCs? lol**

**Quintushedgehog: Quintus is 517 years old. Well technically he's 512 but whatever. Gold and Sonic walked in the library, but not Pinkie... Oh. A pink shadow. I get it... I think. How did Gold get there? Well in the prologue, Cubot opened a bunch of portals to Equestria all over Mobius. He probably got sucked in to one. **

**That's it for reviews! I just noticed I had 4 OC requests in this chapter yet I accepted none of them. I'm so cold. *Cries in corner* Pinkie, do the disclaimer.**

**Pinkie: Ace, do the disclaimer for me. I have some major singing to do.**

**Ace: Okay… DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot an-**

**Molestia: Hopefully it's the kinda plot I like…**

**Ace: OH LORD! DISCLAIMER, DISCLAIMER, DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the p- I mean storyline and my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respectful owner.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>SURPRISE!"<strong>

With the lights on, the gang could see that inside Sugarcube Corner was a party filled with ponies.

"You planned this all along, didn't you Pinkie?" Sonic asked.

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie told him.

"Well, I'm not complaining." Sonic told her.

"Now that the guests of honor are here, let's party!" Pinkie shouted to everyone, with everyone cheering.

* * *

><p>Sonic was near the snack table, looking for the sign of a chili dog.<p>

"Hey Pinkie." Sonic called.

"Yes, Sonic?" Pinkie said. She had a pink party hat on.

"Where's your chili dogs?" Sonic asked.

"Chili dogs? What are those?" Pinkie asked. Upon hearing this, Sonic panicked, dropped to his knees and yelled:

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Gold, drinking some punch, saw this display.

"And you called me overweight?" Gold commented while chuckling.

"Shut it." Sonic said without any emotions.

* * *

><p>"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Yeah!" Some of the ponies cheered as Arcane and Shadow, after challenging each other to a drinking contest, drank their third cup of the hardest apple cider in all of Ponyville.<p>

"I suggest you give up now, Shadow. I am the master at this." Arcane told him, not at all drunk.

"Ha! You think that I would lose this? Please!" Shadow said, the same level as Arcane.

"Next cup." A pony said giving them another cup.

"Bottoms up!" Arcane said before he and Shadow drank their cup.

_( Later...)_

"Are you *hic* ready to *hic* give up?" Arcane slurred, pretty drunk.

"I'm not *hic* close to being *hic* done." Shadow slurred as well.

"Next cup!" A pony told them giving them their cup. They stared at it for a few seconds before drinking it all in one gulp.

* * *

><p>"Um… you landed on my Ponyville train. You owe me 125 bits." Fluttershy said quietly. They were playing Marenopoly. (Bad puns aside…) She was pwning the other players: Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity.<p>

"Gosh darn it! Looks like ah'm fresh out Fluttershy." Applejack told her butter yellow best friend. She left the table.

"Okay. It's my turn." Rainbow said. She rolled the dices and got 8. She landed on a chance.

"Let's see what we got here." Rainbow said, picking up a card. It read:

'Do nothing. U mad bro?'

After reading this, Rainbow gently put down the card and her money.

"I quit." She said in a monotone voice. She then left the table.

"It's my turn." Rarity said as she rolled the dices. She got 2 and 2 or 4. She moved her pawn, luckily she landed on one of her properties. Since she got doubles, she rolled again and got 4 and 4 or 8. She moved again and landed on one of Fluttershy's weaker properties. She gave her the money. Since she got doubles again, she gets to roll again. But if she gets doubles again, she goes to jail. Unfortunately, she got 1 and 1 or 2. She landed on a chance. It read:

'If you go to jail this turn, you lose.'

"You won, Fluttershy." Rarity said though without much enthusiasm.

"I won? Yay." Fluttershy cheered quietly.

* * *

><p>"Pinkie." Ace called.<p>

"Huh Ace?"

"Is this cake a lie?" Ace asked the pink party pony.

"No, it's delicous!" Quintus complmented, eating some of the cake.

"Really?" Ace asked. He took a piece of the cake and ate it.

"It is good! Did you make this?" Ace asked.

"Sort of. I made it but Princess Peach gave me the recipe!" Pinkie told them.

"No wonder Mario always saves Peach!" Quintus said.

"I think I'll make my next party based off Mario Party." Pinkie told them. Ace and Quintus' eyes widened.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" They both yelled. Mario Party, the game of the devil.

* * *

><p>"So the Elements of Harmony can only be used by certain ponies? And you and your friends are the bearers? Interesting." Tails said.<p>

Tails and Twilight were discussing aspects of each others world.

"You said you had something about a Chaos Emerald? And that it is similar to the Elements?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, bec-" Tails was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. Without saying a word, they ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>Screams of ponies were heard as robots flooded the area and attacked the inhabitants.<p>

"Shadow, get the ponies to a safer place, then I'll fight the robots until you come back!" Sonic told the black and red hedgehog. Shadow nodded. (How he isn't drunk... fiction?) He left to get the ponies. An Egg Fighter shot bullets at Sonic. He ran to the right, smirking. Since the robot was busy. Gold was able to shoot a Eon orb to its back, destroying it. Ten Egg Pawns came, surrounding them. Sonic jumped and homing attacked all of the Egg Pawn's shield, destroying them. Gold, seeing oppurtunity, shot more Eon orbs, destroying them without problem. Suddenly, Shadow appeared.

"All of the ponies are safe." Shadow then smirked. "Except the 8 that we met. They wanted to fight them as well."

Speak of the devil, he shall appear. The Mane 6 and Arcane along with Tails appeared.

"The left part of Ponyville should be fine." Arcane told them.

"Hey, where's Ace?" Sonic asked. Arcane looked down, feeling a bit guilty.

"He's... outside Ponyville." Arcane told them, and began to explain why.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Five minutes ago.

_The Mane 6, Arcane and Tails were fighting most of the robots. Twilight levitated one and threw it to Applejack who bucked it. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were bucking clouds that shot out lightning bolts. When it hit the robots, it overflowed it with electricity, destroying it. Arcane shot out a laser and destroyed an Egg Pawn. Pinkie did... whatever Pinkie did to destroy the robots. Rarity shot out gems to destroy the robots. Tails used his arm cannon to destroy the robots. The only one not doing anything was Ace, who was trying to do something, but couldn't, given his condition._

_"Ace." Arcane called._

_"Yeah?" Ace said._

_"I think you should... leave for now. Your condition isn't very good so you won't be able to fight." Arcane said, a bit hesitant. Ace seemed a bit sad, but he smiled._

_"Okay." Ace agreed. Arcane nodded, ignited his horn and teleported Ace away._

* * *

><p>Outside of Ponyville, sitting under a tree, was Ace. He watched as Ponyville was invaded by robots.<p>

"If only I could do something." Ace said to himself. He then got a headache. He clutched his head in pain.

"Hey... are you okay?" A voice called.

* * *

><p>Sonic and co. were still fighting robots.<p>

"Sheesh, how many are they?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not much." Gold told her. He was right, there was only 10 left. To end it, Shadow spin dashed through all of the robots, destroying them all.

"You may have been able to destroy those robots, but I doubt you'll be able to destroy this!" A voice called. The gang turned their head and saw the Death Egg Robo. A capsule appeared near it. It opened up and showed Eggman.

"Really Eggman? This isn't 1992 anymore." Sonic asked.

"Although I had to bring out this bad boy out again, I made special modifications so that it can destroy you!" Eggman exclaimed.

"That's what you did in Sonic 4 Episode 1 yet you still lost!" Quintus told him.

"Death Egg Robo, ATTACK!" Eggman commanded as he flew away. The huge robot shot a barrage of missiles at the group.

"Take this!" A voice called as all the missiles stopped and and were shot back at the Death Egg Robo, all of the missiles hitting their target and made the Egg Robo fall. Suddenly, a white hedgehog appeared. He had white, navy blue, and light blue shoes and 4 gold Inhibitor Rings with blues lines. His gloves had markings on it.

"Hey there guys." He said to them.

"Didn't think you would be teleported here too, Silver." Sonic said to him.

"Well, it's an honor." Silver joked, but gained a serious face. "Unfortunately, this isn't a very good time for a reunion." He said, seeing as the Egg Robo was getting up. The robot got up and was about to do something but...

"You aren't going to hurt anyone here while I'm around!" A voice called. Suddenly, a fireball was shot and knocked back the robot (It ain't Blaze). A pony appeared. It was Ace.

"But... how did..." Arcane didn't get it.

"Explanations later. Beat up giant robot now." Ace said simply. Arcane smiled. The Egg Robo got up. Gold shot an Eon beam at the robot, but a blue shield appeared and blocked the attack. Gold shot a bunch of Eon orbs at the shield, hoping to pierce it. But it didn't. Instead, the robot's arm pointed towards Gold. The arm turned into a cannon as it shot out orbs similar to Eon orbs. Gold ran to the left, hoping to dodge it, but it homed in on him.

"Does everything here home in?" Tails asked, clearly frustrated. Gold simply smiled. He ran towards the Death Egg Robo and through its legs. The cannon shots, being to big to go through, ran into the Egg Robo. The three-tailed fox then attempted to punch the back of the robot, but failed when he found out there was a laser on its back.

"Of all the places to put a laser..." Gold muttered as he got hit by the laser.

Ready to take her turn, Rainbow Dash flew towards the robot and headbutted it. Well she headbutted the shield. She was dizzy from the impact, so it gave the Egg Robo to raise its fist. Recovering from her daze, Rainbow Dash saw the fist raise up. She gulped and closed her eyes expecting an impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that Arcane and Twilight was using their magic to hold up the fist. Quintus shot a beam at the Egg Robo, getting a powerful hit. Deciding to help as well, Ace put his hoof up. Water appeared in his hoof. He threw it. It seemed that it wasn't gonna do anything, but the longer it stayed in the air, the bigger the quantity became. Eventually it became huge. It began to rocket towards to Death Egg Robot. The shield appeared and the water shot collided with it. It stayed there, trying to break the shield.

"A little help, please?" Ace asked as he struggled to break the shield. Quintus, wanting to help him, shot a large Divinity beam at the shield. Eventually, the beam destroyed the shield and rocketed towards the Death Egg Robo. Not being able to do anything, the robot was hit by this large beam. The beam penitrated the robot, creating a hole through its body. The Robo was still a bit functional, but that ended when Gold channeled Eon through his fists and punched the head of the robot. The eyes of the robot vanished as it collapsed, destroyed. The group cheered in victory.

"We won!" Pinkie cheered.

"After a fight like that I need a break." Ace said.

"I'll go get the inhabitants." Shadow said, disapearing.

"So... Mind telling me how did you do that, Ace?" Arcane asked.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter is finished. Hoped you liked it! If you did, YAY!<strong>

**Ace: You seem happier.**

**Pinkie said that if I don't be happy, she'll start singing the Smile song.**

**Ace: I thought y-**

**The Smile HD version...**

**Ace: Oh...**

**Pinkie: Hey guys! How's it going?**

**Great! YAY!**

**Pinkie: YAY!**

**Ace: We should end this chapter. I'm Ace saying...**

**Kirby, Pinkie and Ace: Goodbye!**

**Help me...**

**Pinkie: What was that?**

**Nothing.**


	10. Operation G

**I'm here for a new chapter. It's Halloween time so let's not do a Halloween special! Time for the Reviews!**

**iiInSaNiTy: Help me… (Name change)**

**Greninja32: Happy Birthday!**

**Zero the fox: Silver has joined the brawl!**

**Globe The Hedgehog: Thanks! The review will be done shortly. And you're acting like I'm a master at writing. It's my first fanfiction too.**

**Werewolf99: Are you talking about me or Gold? If about me, I didn't say anything against you. If about Gold, he said he didn't want your OC since his first story and you're still pestering him about it. Whether or not you're more creative then him, he still doesn't want your gorilla character and he writes about his 'less creative than yours' character.**

**Gold the Fox: WOO! Thanks! Laziness will kill us one day… I don't care. XD**

**QuintustheHedgehog:**

**Quintus: Phew!**

**Quintus!? What are you doing here?**

**Quintus: I needed to escape Pinkamena. This is the only place I'm safe.**

**What about Quin?**

**Quintus: He's off with the batmobile.**

**Pinkie: *Types on Computer***

**Pinkie, what are you doing?**

**Pinkie: Well, there was this pony wanting to come into the author's room called Pinkamena. I was like 'Wow! That's my name!' So I'm letting her in because two Pinkies are better than one!**

**Pinkamena: Hiya!**

**Kirby and Quintus: AHH!**

**Quintus: Um, your story needs me. *Disappears***

**No! Don't leave me! Hehe… Stay back! I have a banana! CHARGE!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

><p>Ace has just finished explaining what happened to him a few minutes earlier.<p>

"Oh, so that's how it happened." Arcane said, understanding.

"Yep, don't know why it happened, but it did." Ace told him. Suddenly, Shadow appeared along with the ponies of Ponyville.

A beige pony with a grey mane came up to them. It was Mayor Mare.

"You were the ones who saved us, right?" Mayor Mare asked them all.

"Yes." Tails answered.

"Well then, on the behalf of Ponyville, we would like to thank you all for saving our town." The mayor thanked.

"No problem! It's all in a day's work!" Sonic told them.

After a while (mostly because the ponies wouldn't stop thanking them), our heroes headed off to Twilight's library…

completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

><p>At the library, the gang had sat down, not really doing anything. A purple and green baby dragon then entered the room.<p>

"Hey Twilight! Wh- Who and what are they?" The dragon asked, pointing at the Mobians.

"Spike! That's no way to treat are guests! These are Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Quintus, Silver and Gold. We also have a new pony here, Ace. Guys, this is Spike, my number one assistant." Twilight said, pointing to the one she was introducing.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Spike apologized.

"It's no problem." Quintus assured.

"Hey, how didn't we not see you before?" Gold asked.

"I was… out." Spike answered.

"That's pretty vague." Gold told him, suspicious.

Before he can question him any further, Sonic spoke up.

"Twilight, besides your name, we don't know much about you. Any of you actually." Sonic told Twilight.

"Hey… You're right. You don't know much about us either. Mind telling us about yourself?" Twilight asked.

"No problem." Sonic said.

So Sonic explained all about himself and about the others as well. Gold heard something about 'Operation G' but he ignored it.

"Very interesting! So you all are heroes on your world!?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Yep! So, do you think you can tell us about yourselves as well?" Tails asked.

"Of course!" Twilight answered.

She started to the Mobians about themselves and then started to tell the tale of Nightmare Moon.

"Our first 'adventure', was when we defeated Nightmare Moon." Twilight explained.

After saying that name, Ace felt fear build up inside him. And it only growed as Twilight explained the tale further. Twilight eventually noticed.

"Ace, are you okay?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Huh, oh, I'm fine." Ace answered.

Twilight was suspicious, but said nothing. She finished the tale of Nightmare Moon (to Ace's relief), she continued on to tell the Mobians about their adventures up until now.

"That's pretty cool. And Arcane, I didn't know you were once a human. And you attempted suicide? Multiple times?" Tails asked.

"Don't remind me about that last part." Arcane told Tails bluntly.

"Also, Gold, I saw you using some energy. What was it?" Twilight asked.

"It was Eon." Gold said and then proceeded to explain what Eon was. If you don't know what Eon is, check Gold's profile.

"That's amazing! An energy that is found in every living thing?! You must let me study you! All of you!" Twilight exclaimed.

They watched as Twilight slowly gained a crazy look on her face. Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Silver and Quintus looked at each other, nodded and yelled:

"**OPERATION G!" **And in that second, all Mobians disappeared from the room. All. Except. Gold.

"Um, guys? Some help please? Uh, Twilight? I don't like that look on your face or the way you're walking towards me. Twilight, what are you doing? Wait, no, no, no, no, no! **Help me!" **Gold exclaimed. And I'll stop the scene right now.

* * *

><p>We are in a dark room. There was a pony there, eyes closed.<p>

"So, heroes from another world has arrived, correct?" A voice called. The pony nodded.

"Well, we don't want them interfering with our plan. So I now have your new objective." The voice said. The pony's eyes opened.

"Kill them! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The voice cackled.

* * *

><p><strong>Never underestermate the power of the banana, Pinkamena!<strong>

**Pinkamena: *Locked in room* I'll come back one day!**

**Not in this story! Anyways, I know that this chapter is short, but the point of this chapter was to add alot of conflict to the story. There was a lot of ideas thrown in this chapter. Well, not anything to do but eat Halloween candy! Bye!**


	11. Ponyville Is Not Normal

**Hello people! New chapter is here! Let's get to the reviews!**

**Globe The Hedgehog: Hopefully not. I want to live to finish this fic.**

**Flare Dart (Chapter 8): Check out the author's note of Chapter 4 or 'The Misunderstanding Rainbow Dash POV'. You should see it there.**

**Flare Dart (Chapter 9): Cool torch. Where is it? Wait a second, Pinkie said that she ordered a new torch… PINKIE! GET BACK HERE! Also, why were you in my house!? Get out!**

**Zero the fox: OPERATION G!**

**Zacharythehedgehog: I guess I did overdid it. Thanks! For the A rank, I can pretty much Ace (see what I did there?) Metal Harbor. Except for the nightmare SA2 players have. THE *censor* ROCKET! I had to play that level more times than the amount of levels IN THE GAME! But I did it… eventually.**

**Werewolf99: Operation G is basically using Gold as bait so that Twilight wouldn't study them. I'm guessing the last part is for Gold so I'll leave that for him to answer if he wants. **

**Gold the Fox: He'll get tortured. *Evil laugh* Also, I hate Werewolf's spamming too, honestly. So far, he didn't do anything here. But when I get mad, crazy things start happening.**

**Quintushedgehog: Be careful of what you say. The lazy menace has struck again! … Batman, leave! He still doesn't know I sent you! **

**But, you guys don't wanna see reviews. You want to see the story! So let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the storyline and my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails and Quintus had just escaped the library, leaving Gold behind as bait.<p>

"Phew! Good thing Twilight only needed one of us." Sonic said in relief.

"Yeah, but I do feel bad for leaving Gold behind." Tails said.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Sonic said.

"I'M NOT OLD!" Gold's voice was heard from the library.

"Twilight took my joke." Sonic said.

"Hey guys!" A voice said behind them. They turned around and saw the Mane 6 (without Twilight), Arcane and Ace.

"Hey. Why are you out here?" Quintus asked.

"Did you want be in there?" Rainbow Dash asked rhetorically, pointing to the library.

"Good point."

"Ah wanted tah ask, do yah want tah visit Sweet Apple Acres?" Applejack asked.

"Sweet Apple wha?" Silver asked.

"Oh right, y'all aren't from this neck of the woods, are yah?" Applejack asked, getting a nod. "Well, girls… and Arcane. Do you wanna show these six around Ponyville?"

"I see no harm in it." Arcane agreed along with the rest.

"Let's start with Carousel Boutique. It's the closest building here." Rarity said.

"Sure. That's why you want go there first." Rainbow said, rolling her eyes. Rarity blushed. They left for Carousel Boutique.

* * *

><p>Carousel Boutique was very… posh. Well in Sonic's opinion it was. And he was sure that everyone else thought that.<p>

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique! Where everything is chic, unique and magnifique!" Rarity said proudly.

"Uh, nice catch phrase?" Silver said.

"Why thank you!" Rarity thanked.

"It's a nice place." Ace commented, looking around.

"It is, isn't it?" Rarity said, closing her eyes while expecting Ace to answer. When he didn't, she opened her eyes to see Ace looking at a family photo.

"Ah yes. That's a picture of my beloved family! They are the best family a pony can ask for!" Rarity told him. A few seconds later, she realized who she was talking to and his condition.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't reali-" Rarity began to apologize, but got interrupted by Ace.

"It's okay Rarity." He sighed. "But I do wish I could remember having a family, if I ever had one." Ace said sadly… before promptly getting a cupcake shoved down his throat by Pinkie Pie. After eating it, he got a goofy grin, to which Sonic and Rainbow Dash snickered at.

"What did you make Ace eat?" Tails asked.

"It was one of my 'Feel Better Cupcakes'!" Pinkie explained happily.

"And what was in that cupcake?" Tails asked.

"Sedative!" Pinkie said.

"I'm just happy it wasn't anesthetic." Quintus muttered under his breath. Before we get to the next place, let's see how Gold and Twilight are doing.

* * *

><p>Gold was on a bed, strapped down and was freaking out.<p>

"Gold, don't worry, I'll put anesthetic before I-" Twilight said but got interrupted by Gold.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU POKING AT MY INSIDES! IONIA, HELP ME!" Gold yelled.

Then, Pinkie appeared for some reason.

"Silly Gold, Ionia isn't even in this story!" Pinkie said. "Also, Twilight. It's dangerous to go alone, take this!" She said, giving Twilight a cupcake.

"What is this for?" Twilight asked.

"It's one of my 'Feel Really Better Cupcakes'! I got it from my good friend! She's always talking about cupcakes. She even said she had a really special recipe! She won't even tell me!" Pinkie explained.

"Okay, let's see how this goes." Twilight said. She made Gold's mouth open via levitation and shoved the cupcake down his throat. After eating it, Gold immediately fell asleep.

"See! It did work! Sorry, Twilight, I need to get to the others. Bye!" Pinkie said, before leaving a stunned Twilight, a sleeping Gold and a traumatized audience.

* * *

><p>After getting Ace back to normal, they made themselves to Sweet Apple Acres. It was a farm with a literal sea of apples trees. It was huge.<p>

"Woah." Was all they said.

"Impressed, aren't yah?" Applejack asked with a smirk, getting a nod.

"You harvest all of these apples? How do you do it all?" Sonic asked.

"It may seem like hard work, but after a bit, yah really get in the swing of things." AJ said before bucking an apple tree with force, making all of the apples from the tree fall into a basket.

"When you do it like that, it seems like nothing." Sonic said. Applejack chuckled and walked to a barn. They followed. The barn was a bright red. In front of the barn, in a rocking chair, slept an old light green earth pony.

"GRANNY SMITH! BIG MAC! WE HAVE VISITORS!" Applejack yelled.

A few moments later, a large red earth pony stallion came out of the barn. Even after that yell, the sleeping pony still didn't wake up. The red pony walked up to the sleeping pony and lightly tapped her. She woke up.

"Huh, what?" The pony said, confused.

"Granny, we have some visitors." AJ explained as she pointed the Mobians.

"Oh. Hello sonnies." The pony said drowsily before falling asleep again. AJ sighed again.

"Sorry 'bout that. She's just at ah old age. Ain't that right Big Macintosh?" AJ said.

"Eeyup." He answered simply.

"… You won't say much, will you?" Sonic asked him.

"Nnope." Big Mac answered.

"Well, then. I reckon we should see another place in Ponyville." AJ said. They nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, goodbye everypony." AJ said, leaving.

* * *

><p>Deciding to go to Fluttershy's place next, they went through Ponyville. After a while, they made it. It was a simple cottage.<p>

Inside of the cottage was tons of animals. It was probably enough to fill up a zoo.

"I'm home." Fluttershy said. A small and white bunny came up to her.

"Hello there, Angel Bunny. How are you doing?" Fluttershy asked. The bunny gave her a thumbs up…

And… That's all I have for this part. Honestly, I don't know what I can do here so… TRANSITION!

* * *

><p>"Where else are we going to go?" Sonic asked.<p>

"Only one more." Arcane said.

They reached what seemed to be a dead end. Arcane approached the wall and placed his hoof on it. The wall opened like doors.

"What is this?" Tails asked.

"It's where I live." Arcane told him.

"So you made this all?" Tails asked.

"No. This was once Starswirl's, the greatest unicorn's, secret library. It can only be opened by a blood relative." Arcane explained.

"So you are the son of a famous unicorn?" Tails asked. Arcane nodded.

The library had ancient architecture and an amazing amount of books. Arcane explained that he didn't want to change the furniture.

"This is my room." Arcane said as they entered his room. It was much more modern then the rest of the place. It was also luxurious in a way.

"Dang, this is a nice place you got here." Sonic said.

"Thanks." Arcane thanked.

After while of looking around, they left.

* * *

><p>The Mane 6 and the Mobians were heading for Twilight's library. Once the library was visible, they noticed Gold come out. He saw them and ran up to Sonic.<p>

"What. Was. That. For." Gold said slowly and angrily.

"We left you in the library so that Twilight wouldn't come after us." Sonic explained while smirking. He then ran away.

"By the way, Ace, Twilight asked to come to the library so she can study how you control fire and stuff. Now, SONIC, COME BACK HERE!" Gold shouted then ran after him. Ace sighed.

"I guess I can go. Twilight was probably going to come after me if I said no anyways. Plus she is kinda cute." Ace muttered that last part and luckily no one heard it. He went into the library.

"So what do you want to do?" Rainbow asked everyone.

"I suppose we should just do our own thing for now." Rarity said. They left with Shadow following Fluttershy, Quintus and Tails following Pinkie and Silver following Rarity.

* * *

><p>It's been about 10 minutes since they dispersed. Rainbow Dash was flying when she noticed a pegasus dressed completely in black flying at high speeds.<p>

"That's pretty fast!" Rainbow Dash said to herself. Eventually, she decided to ask him to a race. She flew to him, but the pony seemed to be falling towards Twilight's library fast. Key word is seemed. Rainbow Dash flew after him, hoping to catch him.

**At the library**

"So you really don't know how you do it?" Twilight asked, talking about Ace's abilities.

"No, I just do it." Ace responded.

"Ugh, this doesn't make any sense!" Yelled Twilight.

"Relax, Twilight. You'll figure it out eventually." Ace said.

"Thanks."

"Also, I know this is a long shot, but do you remember what your cutie mark is? The scars are blocking it." Twilight asked, pointing to his flank **(A/N If you are thinking what I think you are thinking, that thought will be the last one you think for I will hunt you down… I think)**. She was right. Some pretty bad scars covered his cutie mark. **(A/N Which I somehow forgot to tell you guys earlier. I'm such an idiot.)**

"Nope, nothing comes to mind, Twi." Ace told her after trying to remember. Twilight blushed slightly from the nickname and sighed.

"It's okay, Ace. Like I said, it was a long shot." Twilight explained.

"Also, Twilight. Before we left, we heard Gold shouting he wasn't old. Why?" Ace asked.

"I gave a suggestion to what Eon was. He said he was using Eon, and Eon means a billion years, right?" Twilight explained. Ace, clearly amused, rolled on the floor laughing.

"It's not that funny." Twilight told him with slight annoyance. Ace stopped himself and stood up.

Suddenly, a pegasus, dressed completely in black, flew through the window, hoof first. Directing his hoof towards Ace, he punched him, causing him to fly through the library. The pony looked at the stunned Twilight. He put a hoof to his forehead and grunted, before flying through the hole that the red unicorn had created.

"Hey, what happened?!" Rainbow Dash asked, coming through the broken window.

"A black pegasus! He came through a window and punched Ace really hard! He flew out the library and the Pegasus is still after him!" Twilight told Rainbow in a panic.

"A black pegasus?! I thought he fell into the library by accident! Okay, I'll go help Ace, you gather up the others!" Rainbow Dash told Twilight. Nodding, Twilight ignited her horn and teleported away.

"Time to beat some pegasus flank!" Rainbow said before flying out through the hole created by Ace.

Suddenly, Pinkie showed up, wearing a mustache.

"Well, that escalated quickly." She said.

* * *

><p>Ace was somehow thrown out of Ponyville. He landed rather painfully. He stood up to see the pegasus landing a few meters in front him.<p>

"If you're gonna punch me like that, can you at least do it outside? That wood hurt." Ace asked him jokingly. The pegasus growled and flew at him.

"Guess not." Ace said before dodging the attack. The pony charged at him again. Ace took his hoof out. His hoof got engulfed in flames. He jumped and tried to punch the black pony, but the pegasus flew out of the way. The pony flew above Ace, trying to get a good hit.

"Oh no you don't!" Ace yelled. He moved his head, dodging the attack. He then levitated the Pegasus and threw him to the ground. Ace was falling and used that to his advantage. He put his hoof covered in flames on his chest. The flames spread all over his body, making him a living candle. He fell on the pony, making him spit out blood. Ace extinguished the flames.

"Now to see who you are." Ace said and reached his hoof to take off the mask. The black pegasus reared back his hoof and punched Ace before he can do anything. He gagged at the punch. The pegasus started to punch everywhere at a fast rate. Ace eventually spat out blood. The pegasus grabbed **(A/N Dunno how? Pony physics.)** Ace's mane and threw him away. The pony **(A/N Whom I will now call Anonymous.) **got up and walked towards him.

"Not another step!" A voice said. Anonymous looked at the direction where the voice came from but only got slammed and got pinned to the ground by a multicolored blur. It was Rainbow Dash!

"Thanks for the save!" Ace thanked Rainbow.

"Now's not really the time." Rainbow said. Anonymous was pushing Rainbow off of him.

"I'll help!" Ace said. Ace shot a laser at Anonymous. The black pegasus got hit and flew back. Then, a flash of white appeared and out of it came Tails, Quintus and Pinkie Pie.

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"Twilight told us the situation. She getting everyone else." Quintus said.

"I'll make it easier for her. Pinkie?" Tails asked.

"No problem! I always have megaphones around. For megaphone problems." She said, taking out a megaphone. Ignoring Pinkie's randomness, Tails used the megaphone and yelled:

"SONIC! IF YOU GET THE OTHERS, I'LL GIVE YOU A CHILI DOG!"

A few seconds later. The Mane 6, Gold, Shadow, Silver and Sonic himself appeared.

"Where is the chili dog?" Sonic asked Tails.

"I'll give it to you-" Tails smiled. "But I never said when."

"Tails, in what form would you like your tombstone?" Sonic said angrily.

"No thanks." Tails said.

"We sorta have a situation here!" Silver told them. Anonymous was above them and had a bunch of clouds around him. One by one, he began to buck them, producing lightning. Ace put his hoof up. The lightning stopped and disappeared. Growling, Anonymous flew around the clouds. The clouds went together and formed a giant cloud. Anonymous flew away to Ponyville, bringing the cloud with him.

"What is he doing?" Silver asked.

"Oh no. He's making a giant cloud! Do you know how much lightning that thing can make?" Rainbow Dash asked worriedly.

"To sum it up, it's incredibly dangerous." Sonic said.

"Okay, whoever can fly stop him." Quintus said, flying towards the town. Fluttershy and Rainbow followed him.

* * *

><p>Anonymous was gathering clouds to unleash the lightning inside.<p>

"That's not going to happen!" A voice yelled. Anonymous saw Quintus, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly in front of him. Quintus shot a beam at the black pegasus, but he dodged. Anonymous took the cloud, and bucked it. It created a huge lightning bolt and a huge booming sound. The attack was too fast and so Quintus was hit. Rainbow Dash, furious, charged him. Anonymous simply moved aside. RD ran into the giant cloud. The black pony then bucked it as hard as he could. Lightning surged through Rainbow's body and it wouldn't stop. Fluttershy then flew up to him.

"How dare you! What did our friend ever do to you!?" Fluttershy said. She began to stare at Anonymous, hoping to scare him. But it didn't scare him. She didn't know that, though.

"Now, I want you to let us go and apologize in 3…" Fluttershy began to count. Anonymous flew behind the cloud.

"2…" He reared his hoof back.

"1!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Quintus yelled. Him, Fluttershy and Rainbow teleported away, just as Anonymous bucked the cloud.

**Arcane's place**

Arcane was sleeping on his bed. Simple enough.

"Yes Luna… I would like another SSBB rematch…" Arcane said, dreaming.

Then a huge booming sound echoed throughout the room, waking him up.

"Huh, what? Better check what's happening outside." Arcane said, going out of his home.

* * *

><p>Quintus, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash teleported to where the rest was.<p>

"We couldn't get them." RD said.

"Rainbow Dash, that doesn't matter. You're got hurt." Fluttershy said worriedly.

"It's okay. Us pegasi can get shocked a few times." Rainbow assured, before falling unconscious. Fluttershy was terrified and did the best she can to help her. Then, Anonymous appeared with a much larger cloud. He was about to buck it, but something slammed into him. It was Arcane. Anonymous flew back from the knockback.

"Good thing he didn't hit ya. That might of not ended well." Arcane said. There was something different about him. He had wings! They didn't look like real wings, though. They were blue and translucent, but they weren't attached to his body.

"Thanks for the save." Sonic said.

"No problem." Arcane assured.

Anonymous then flew in front of them all. But then he saw Arcane. He got a huge headache. He gripped his head in pain.

"Time to take your leave." A voice was heard by them all. Sonic began to run towards the black pony.

"You aren't going anywhere!" The blue blur yelled. But it was too late. Anonymous disappeared with a puff of dark magic. Arcane's 'wings' disappeared. Sonic punched the ground in frustration.

"Dang it! I didn't make it!" Sonic cursed.

"It's okay. For now, we have more important things to do." Tails said, pointing towards the unconscious Rainbow Dash. Sonic's eyes widened. He picked her up and ran somewhere, most likely a hospital.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later, everyone except Rainbow Dash, who was in the hospital, was in the library.<p>

"What are we supposed to do now?" Gold asked.

"Nothing much really. Just relax I guess." Twilight said.

"Also, where are we going to sleep?" Quintus asked.

"I guess Tails, Ace and Gold can sleep here. We have a lot of space." Twilight said.

"Umm… Shadow can stay with me… if he wants to…" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"Quintus could stay with me! We'll have lots of fun together!" Pinkie said with glee.

"I suppose Silver can stay with me." Rarity said. Everyone agreed.

"What about me?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm… Maybe when Rainbow Dash gets out of the hospital, I can cast a cloud walking spell on you and you can stay with her." Twilight suggested.

"She lives in the clouds? Cool. But until she gets out, what do I do?" Sonic commented.

"You can be the world's fastest hobo." Gold said. Sonic glared at the aforementioned fox.

"You can stay with me, if yah want." Applejack said, getting a nod from Sonic.

"Right now, it's best to just to relax. You should all be going." Twilight said

Gold gained a devilish grin.

"Not just yet." He said. He turned to Ace, who nodded.

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver and Quintus were suddenly surrounded by a red aura. Sonic looked at Ace, who was using his magic.

"Ace, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Gold payed me." Ace said quickly.

"Gold, what is this?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Revenge." Gold said simply. Everyone, even Shadow, looked worried.

"Twilight, I have more vic- I mean volunteers for you to study." Gold said. Ace kept the Mobians mouth shut with magic.

"Really?!" Twilight asked excitedly. Ace made their heads nod.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She thanked.

"Also Twilight." Gold got Twilight's attention. He brought out… "I got cupcakes for EVERYONE."

I'm sure none of us want to see this so I'll end this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>I got a long chapter (Over 3800 words!) for you guys because I'm nice and because the last chapter was short. But mostly the first part. LI-SPECT ME!<strong>

**Pinkie: Hurray!**

**We got 66 reviews! That's amazing! Thank you all!**

**By the way, this is completely off-topic, but…**

**HE ADMITTED IT! WEREWOLF99 FINALLY ADMITTED THAT HE'S A SPAMMER! CHECK OUT 'The Hedgehog movie' by Quintus the Hedgehog! NOT ONLY IS THAT A GREAT STORY THAT YOU SHOULD ALL CHECK OUT RIGHT NOW, BUT IN THE REVIEW SECTION, WEREWOLF SAID THAT HE NAGGED QUINTUS ABOUT HIS OCS! REPLACE QUINTUS WITH ALL OF THE SONIC COMMUNITY AND YOU HAVE THE CURRENT SITUATION! SURE, SPAMMING AND NAGGING ARE NOT THE SAME WORD, BUT THE MEANING ARE THE SAME! TAKE A PHOTO OF THIS AND SHOW IT TO YOUR GRANDCHILDREN, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

**Okay, on a serious note, yes, I technically don't have a hatred towards Werewolf99. But once I found this, I needed to say it. (If you don't want your story mentioned, Quintus, just tell me and I'll delete this.)**

**Fun Fact: At the time of this chapter, my mother went to the hospital to get more blood. Yay…?**

**Well, that's all for this chapter. See yah!**

_**This chapter of Worlds Collide was brought to you by 'Feel Better Cupcakes' and 'Feel Really Better Cupcakes'! Eat one, at your taste buds will be take you on a journey. Only one will satisfy your needs (Seriously)!**_

_**Also, while you're at it, donate to the lazy project. Each day we are getting more and more lazy. We need money to be more la- I mean help those who are incredibly lazy. The fact that I'm lazy doesn't mean anything.**_


	12. Bug Repellent

**Hello! New chapter time! **

**Whitey: Meow!**

**I didn't forget about you. Reviews!**

**QuintustheHedgehog:**

**Ace: Let me answer that question with another. How can 6 ponies defeat a god of chaos that could probably plant a bomb in your stomach with the snap of his fingers? Also, Quintus for the duel, *brings out banana* Come at me, bro.**

**Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog: There is no Portal references. I don't play Portal. **

**Ace: Watch it! Twilight isn't a psychopath! She's cu- I mean a good friend.**

**Werewolf99: Bro, I'm only 11. Cursing is very bad. Okay werewolf, tell me. What is the definition of spamming?**

**Gold the Fox: This is TwilightxAce, Gold! You have your own story! Chill, or you get more cupcakes.**

**That's done with. But I have some sad news. MLP season 5 will be coming out winter 2015! NOO!**

***Silence***

**No one? So I'm the only one sad about this. Whatever. Let's get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the storyline and my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

><p>It was dead of night in Ponyville. Everyone was sleeping soundly. Silence was all that was there…<p>

"FREEDOM!" Nevermind. Anyways, Sonic, Shadow, Quintus and Silver just left the library. Tails, who 'lived' there, didn't have to go anywhere.

"I never want to be near another needle again." Quintus said.

"Neither do I." Sonic agreed.

"I just noticed something. We are superhuman hedgehogs who saved the world on multiple occasions yet we couldn't escape a purple unicorn with wings." Silver realised. Everyone there facepalmed.

"I'm just going to leave. I'm worn out." Sonic said, running in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. Everyone else left as well.

* * *

><p>"TWILIGHT! PLEASE STOP!" Tails begged as Twilight dragged him to the basement.<p>

"Tails! I'm just going to check up on some things on the Mobian body." Twilight explained.

"GOLD! HELP ME!" Tails yelled as they went downstairs.

"Revenge at its finest, Tails!" Gold yelled from upstairs.

"Keep quiet, I'm trying to sleep!" Ace yelled to them all from his bed.

"I'm going to bed too. It's been a long day." Gold said. He was going to his room but then he heard some noise. At first, he ignored it, but then it got louder. Gold decided to go in the direction of the noise. It was coming from behind a door. Gold slowly opened to see… Twilight's room. The only thing that might've made noise was Spike, who was sleeping and snoring loudly.

'_Must have been his snoring.'_ Gold thought. He closed the door slowly, not wanting to wake up the baby dragon. Once the door was closed, Spike opened his eyes. But instead of them being their usual green color, they were completely arctic blue.

"Tomorrow is the day." He said while smirking, before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>"Go to bed, sun. No one likes you." Ace groaned as he woke up. He glared at the sun, despite the fact that it was burning his eyes. "Darn you, sun. One day, I will have my revenge." Ace cursed. He yawned as he left the room.<p>

"FREEDOM!" A voice said from downstairs.

"SHUT UP, TAILS!" Gold yelled from his room.

Ace shrugged and went downstairs. He smelled pancakes. He likes pancakes. In the kitchen, he saw Spike making chocolate pancakes.

"Hey Spike." Ace said.

"Hey Ace. How ar-" Spike was interrupted by Ace.

"WHEN WILL THOSE PANCAKES BE DONE!?" Ace yelled.

"My ears!" Spike said as he plugged his claws on his ears.

"Sorry." Ace apologized.

"It's okay. They should be done now." Spike explained. He took the pancakes out of the pan and put them on a plate.

"TWILIGHT! GOLD! TAILS! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Spike yelled.

"CAN WE STOP YELLING!?" They all –take a guess- as they all went downstairs.

"So what's for breakfast?" Gold asked.

"Pancakes." Ace said.

"Cool. You could've let me make the pancakes. The others always say I'm the best cook of the group." Gold told Spike.

"Then you can. I didn't make for you or Tails yet." Spike said while smiling.

"Come on, Gold. Let's see if you are an amazing cook as you say." Ace said. Gold growled as he began to make the pancakes for him and Tails.

A few minutes later, he was done.

"They're finished." Gold said, putting the pancakes on a plate.

"Finally! Pancake time!" Ace said as he began to eat his pancakes.

"You really are a good cook, Spike." Ace complemented with his mouth full.

"Don't eat with your mouth full." Twilight said.

"Thanks again, mom." Ace mumbled with the slight hint of a blush. "Besides, you're not any better. You eat like a pig! Not very princess-like if you ask me."

Twilight blushed. "I thought I said I don't like being called a princess! And at least I don't eat with my mouth full!" Twilight argued back.

"Whatever." Ace brushed it off.

A while later, they had eaten their food.

"So, everyone. What are you going to do today?" Twilight asked.

"I'm just going to be outside, I guess." Ace said.

"Me too." Gold agreed.

"I'm going to a psychologist. I want to forget about my fear of needles." Tails explained. He shivered at the word 'needle'.

"Well, we're out." Ace said as him, Tails and Gold left the library.

"So Twilight, what are you doing today?" Spike asked.

"You remember the changeling invasion, right?" Twilight asked. Spike nodded.

"Well, I'm studying a spell that allows me to see if they're changelings in the area! I'm going to Arcane's library to study." Twilight explained. Spike gulped.

"Uhh, really?" Spike asked nervously.

"Really!" Twilight said.

Then, a knock was heard at the door. Twilight went to open it. It was Derpy.

"Letter for Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Derpy said, holding a letter.

"Thank you." Twilight thanked as she got the letter.

"Let's see. The letter says:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle, my former student._

_For some royal business, we will need your assistant, Spike the Dragon. If you do not need him right now, please send him to Canterlot as soon as possible._

_From your former teacher._

_Celestia._"

"Spike, Princess Celestia said she will need you for some royal business in Canterlot now." Twilight told his assistant.

"Okay." Spike said.

"Take the letter just in case you run into any problems with the royal guard." Twilight said.

"Okay." Spike said again. Taking the letter, he ran outside the library. He looked at the letter. Suddenly, his eyes turned arctic blue again. With his new eyes, Spike saw that there was another message on the letter. It read:

'_The plan has started.'_

* * *

><p>Ace and Gold was just walking around Ponyville, not really doing anything. Then, Quintus came up to them.<p>

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Quintus asked.

"Going good. Where are the others?" Gold asked.

"The ponies are at their homes and the Mobians all went to the psychologist. I went last night so I'm good." Quintus explained.

"Wonder why Gold didn't have to go." Ace wondered.

"Ionia helped me." Gold explained. Quintus and Ace understood since Gold had already explain who Ion was when he explained what Eon was.

Suddenly, a dark purple unicorn came up to them.

"Umm, hello?" Ace said.

Then, the horn of the unicorn glowed.

"What th-" Ace said but the rest wasn't heard as him, Gold, Quintus and the unicorn itself were teleported away.

* * *

><p>Gold, Ace, Quintus and the unicorn were teleported somewhere.<p>

"What happened?" Gold asked to no one in particular. He glared at the unicorn.

"What did you do?" Gold asked. The unicorn cracked a insane smile. And then a green flash surrounded the unicorn. Once the flash was over, the unicorn wasn't there. Instead was some kind of bug horse. It had a black coat, arctic blue eyes, a webbed blue-grey mane and tail, bug wings and a bent horn. The weird part about it was there was holes through its body.

"I don't think that's normal." Quintus said.

"I didn't know black swiss cheese existed!" Gold joked.

The bug-horse's horn glowed a brilliant green.

"We are changelings, AND WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" The changeling yelled. A green laser came out of the changeling's horn. Gold, Ace and Quintus dodged it.

"We? What do you mean we?" Ace asked.

After he said that, more than 300 changelings appeared behind the first changeling.

"Curse grammatical errors." Ace cursed.

"Umm, changeling?" Gold said.

"What?" The changeling said.

"There is something on your face." Gold punched its face. "It was pain!"

The changeling flew away from knockback. When it landed, it was unconscious. The army of changelings were obviously mad so they all charged.

"Nice going." Ace said to Gold sarcastically.

"Whatever." Gold said. he shot Eon orbs to the changelings, forcing them to fly up. Ace ran up to them and shot some fireballs at them. It was able to hit a few of the changelings, making them fall down, unconscious. Over 20 changelings shot a laser at Ace. He was able to dodge some of them but most of them hit him. He flew back. The changelings landed. Around 100 changelings flew to where Ace landed, and the rest ganged up on Gold and Quintus. Quintus put on his Golden Gauntlet then ran to the changelings and punched one. He then grabbed the horn of the changeling and tossed it at another, knocking them both unconscious.

"Chaos Spear!" Quintus yelled. He began to shoot out spears of pure chaos energy, knocking out who ev-

Then time froze. And a beaver showed up.

"Actually, it's 'whom ever'." The beaver said.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Kirby: Shut up!**

* * *

><p>"Actually, I'm going to leave now." The beaver said, leaving.<p>

Good. Let's start back from where we were.

"Chaos Spear!" Quintus yelled. He began to shoot out spears of pure energy, knocking out 'whom' ever was hit by it.

"You're not the only one getting the action, Quintus!" Gold said, running to the army of changelings. He channeled Eon through his fists as he began to punch changelings at a fast rate. Quintus helped him by shooting divinity beams at changelings. By continuing this pattern, they were able to take out most changelings very quickly. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the two changelings right behind them. Both of them stabbed the back of both Gold and Quintus with their horn. Quintus and Gold screamed in pain. They turned around and shot a Eon/Divinity beam at their changeling. All of the changelings were defeated on their side. Also, both of them felt... funny. And it wasn't the blood leaking from their wound. They didn't know why or how, they just did.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ace. After he landed.<strong>

"Dang, that laser hit hard!" Ace said. He then saw 100 changelings fly in front of him.

"You want to fight? Fine! Let's do it!" Ace shouted. The changelings charged him. Ace swiped his hoof at them, making flames appear. Most of the changelings stopped in time, but around 10 of them didn't and got burned. Ace then stomped his hoof on the ground. The ground for some of the changelings rose up into the sky and trapped them in a cloud. Ace then put his hoof up. The clouds got darker and eventually lightning formed around the cloud. Then, screams were heard from the cloud. 20 seconds later, the changelings dropped from the clouds, unconscious and burned. Ace caught them with his magic. The changelings, seeing how powerful he is, surrounded him. Ace looked at them all. His hoof got surrounded by flames. He ran towards a group of them and started punching them. But, the other changelings were free and charged. Ace heard the sound of hooves so he turned around, but he was to late as they all dogpiled him. Ace struggled to breathe. But then, a rush of adrenaline surged through him.

"This ends NOW!" Ace yelled. Flames covered his body. Any changelings who touched him would get burned. Ant in this situation, it meant all of them. All of the changelings were burned and were unconscious. Ace stood up, breathing heavily.

"I gotta see how Gold and Quintus are doing." Ace said to himself.

"They'll be be in the condition as you." A voice said behind him. A green aura surrounded him as he got levitated off the ground.

"Wha-" Ace said, but was cut off by a horn stabbing his back. He screamed in pain. He then got thrown away.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH!" Quintus and Gold heard.<p>

"What was that?" Gold asked. His question got answered when Ace landed, in the same condition.

"Ace! You okay?" Quintus asked.

"Just fantastic." Ace replied sarcastically. "You got all of the changelings here?"

"Gold nodded. "What about you?" He asked.

"I got everyone except one." Ace replied.

"And this 'one' will be your downfall." A voice said behind them. They turned around and saw a much bigger changeling. It looked like what you think it is: a bigger changeling. But this one had two differences. One: It was wearing some blue-green plating. And two, she was wearing a crown. This fact made it obvious who this changeling was. Quintus, Gold and Ace got up to fight.

"Really now? You try to fight me? That's no way to treat _your new queen._" The changeling said.

And that's all they heard before they fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Queen Chrysalis and the changelings have made their appearance!<strong>

**Whitey: Meow!**

**Also, today I have a question for you all. Have you seen the Sonic Boom TV show? If you did, what are your thoughts? Personally, it is one of my favorite shows currently airing. It is hilarious!**

**Pinkie: Like me!**

**Yes! Like you!**

**Anyways, see ya in the next chapter!**


	13. To End A Cliffhanger

**Hello readers! Sorry for the month-long hiatus, but I was updating other stuff. *cough* Shameless advertisement of Change *cough*. Honestly, I got this made cause I wanted to make a Christmas special. Horrible reason, I know, and I most likely won't make for Christmas, but at least I finally updated this story. Now that that's done, let's go to the reviews!**

**Zero the fox: Who is the know it all? Seriously.**

**QuintustheHedgehog: Much references, such mistakes, so wow. Hey, do you mind sharing that popcorn?**

**Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog: Spike and the changelings, creatures who can copy appearances, now have the same eye color. Did you catch it yet?**

**Dragon Roberts: Look at the above.**

**Sonicfan0987: Look at my review of that story. Thanks!**

**HyperAlicornGamer25101: Chrysalis isn't actually a pony…**

**Christian Ape99: You're the virus, I'm the computer.**

**TheSonicGamer99: Someone finally got that!**

**Gold the Fox: That's 1218$ this week! Lol. Sombra is a great villain and is for me the Mephiles of MLP.**

**Ace: Stuff him! Stuff him! **

**Finally, that's over with. Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs, the storyline and my ideas. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Ace, Quintus and Gold laid unconscious on the ground. Standing above them was Queen Chrysalis, who was laughing manically at the success of her plan.<p>

"HAHAHAHA! I didn't expect the poison the doctor gave us would really work." Chrysalis said to herself. "Speaking of which…"

She took out a small grey disc with her magic in front of her. Out of it came of hologram of Dr. Eggman.

"Hello Chrysalis. Did everything go to plan?" The holographic Eggman asked.

"Yes. Those annoying pests are down for the count. The poison worked." Chrysalis answered.

"Good, now bring them here." Eggman responded. After saying that, the hologram disappeared.

"With these pests out of the way, I can finall-" The queen began to say, but when she looked at the unconscious group of heroes, she only saw Ace and Quintus on the ground. Gold was not there.

"Where is that fox!?" Chrysalis asked to herself loudly. Suddenly, she felt a fist slam into her face. The force of the blow made here fly away and fall to the ground 3 meters where she stood lastly.

"Who did that?!" Queen Chrysalis yelled. She looked to her right to see, to her anger, Gold.

"You! How did you recover from the poison!?" Chrysalis shouted.

"It's simple. My Eon fought the poison." Gold answered simply. "That stab wasn't even for wounding, wasn't it? It was only for the poison."

It was true, the wound was completely healed. Not a scratch to be seen.

Chrysalis smirked. "You're actually pretty smart. But there's no way you'll win. You're all alone."

"Yep, I have nothing but my fists, and my Eon… and my spe- Okay maybe I have I'm not alone." Gold answered.

"Okay. If you're fighting skills are as big as your mouth!" Chrysalis yelled.

Chrysalis shot 10 lasers at Gold. In response, Gold shot 10 Eon Orbs at her. The two attacks collided with each other and exploded, creating a smokescreen. Gold used this opportunity and ran through the smokescreen, towards Chrysalis. With Chrysalis not being able to see, Gold channeled Eon through his fist and punched Chrysalis as hard as he could. Chrysalis shouted in pain. She flew away from the smokescreen.

Chrysalis growled. "You stupid fox! Come here so I can kill you!"

While the smokescreen was clearing, Chrysalis charged up a huge laser. A few seconds later, she shot it. It went through the smokescreen. Queen Chrysalis laughed.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Seconds later, the smokescreen cleared. Chrysalis wanted to look at the unconscious body of Gold, but all she saw was dirt. No one was there. Not even Ace or Quintus.

"Where are they!? They were right here! There's no way they could've escaped!" Chrysalis yelled, looking everywhere. Her anger was rising to extreme levels.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

* * *

><p>Gold held Ace and Quintus as he ran towards Ponyville.<p>

"Man, you guys really need to work out." Gold said as he approached the town.

"And now I'm talking to myself, great." Gold said sarcastically.

"Well at least I'm finally in Ponyville." Gold said to himself. It was true, he was at the entrance of Ponyville. Somehow.

"Gold! What happened!?" Gold turned to the right to see Tails.

"To sum it up. Black swiss cheese with wings attacked us." Gold told Tails.

"What?" Tails said confused.

"Never mind. Can we just get some help?" Gold said.

Tails took Quintus and ran towards Twilight's library. Gold followed suit.

* * *

><p>"So, Gold. What happened?" Twilight asked as she casted a spell on Quintus.<p>

"We got attacked by some creatures. Changelings, I think." Gold explained.

"Changelings!?" Twilight said in a panicked tone.

"Have you met them before?" Gold asked.

"They invaded Canterlot a while back." Twilight said, casting a spell on Ace.

"I see."

"Well then. The spell should remove the poison. They'll wake in a bit." Twilight said.

"Okay." Gold said. He then looked at the window and noticed something.

"Hey, it's snowing."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I know that was an incredibly short chapter, but it's hard to work when it's almost Christmas. And I have to work on the Christmas special directly after this. I'll see you real soon!<strong>


End file.
